Fantastic Four No More?
by whatxthexbonkers
Summary: NOT SUPER HEROES. Troy, Taylor, Chad, & Gabriella, named "the fantastic 4"have been friends forever. All of them like people who are more "experienced". They get the idea to gain experience with each other & date. Will they get the ones they want? T&G T
1. Chapter 1

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Full**** Summary**: Troy, Taylor, Chad, and Gabriella, the fantastic four, have been friends forever. All of them like people who are more "experienced" than they are. They get the idea to gain experience with each other and start dating. What happens when they use each other to get to the ones they want? How far will they go? Will the Fantastic four be no more? TxG & CxT

I hope you like this! Let me know if this is worth continuing! R&R Please!

* * *

Ever since way back when, the Boltons, Danforths, McKessies, and Montezes have been very close. They live in a small neighborhood next to each other. The Boltons and McKessies were across from the Montezes and Danforths. It seemed as though every member of the family got along well.

_Flash back_

"_Wow, we love cheesecake!" Gina Montez exclaimed with a smile, "Thank you so much!"_

"_It was nothing," Michelle Bolton said with a modest smile. "Little Mary here thought you'd like that better," She said with a laugh as the little brunette nodded next to her._

"_Would you like to join us?" Gina asked her new neighbors as a her oldest child, Brandon peeped his head from behind. He smiled his charming smile and waved at the family._

"_Oh that's alright, we don't want to impo-"_

"_Pudding for our new neighbors!" Todd McKessie said cheerfully with a chuckle._

_Ben Montez appeared with an apron on, "G, since when did we plan a party? You should have told me! I need to go barbecue more!"_

"_Jello, too!" Kelly Danforth piped in. "But we don't' think we'll be staying, just wanted to come welcome is all."_

_Ben shook his head with Gina, "Nonsense!"_

_He laughed, "Come on in. We were going to give something to you all too, but instead. Why don't we just welcome each other here?"_

_All the families agreed and entered the Montez household._

_End flash back_

Gina Montez, Michelle Bolton, Kelly Danforth, and Jessica McKessie quickly bonded. They called themselves "Club Four". In a mocking way, the men of the family: Jack Bolton, Ben Montez, Todd McKessie, and Charles Danforth called each other the "Macho Cuatro."

Their children had also quickly bonded. Mary Bolton, Kimi Danforth, and Casey McKessie were all around the same age and decided to call each other the "Fabulous Three." The only one not included was Brian Montez, the oldest. He decided against a clique of girls younger than him.

About two years later, the "Fantastic Four" was born! Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad had grown up closer than any of them had imagined. But not just because they had been born surprisingly in the same year.

It was now their second year of high school and things were changing for them. They were stronger than ever, but something brought each one of them down.

Love.

Now, it wasn't really love, just more of "crushes". You see, in their freshman year, they had grouped with four other people: Daryl, Sharpay, Mark, and Alyssa. Those four quickly got "popular" and ditched the others. Daryl was the football captain, Mark was his co, Sharpay was the head cheerleader and had Alyssa right next to her. They had won everyone's hearts- including Troy's, Gabriella's, Chad's, and Taylor's.

Things seemed to be the same as they moped around talking about how they wished they were still with them and how they wanted to be with them. Until today at lunch they had thought of an idea…

(Gabi's POV)

Me and Taylor sigh as we continue to stare at Daryl and Mark. Gosh, I can't help it. Daryl's just so… dreamy. And to Tay, Mark is too. Me and Tay stopped our stare and blushed when people looked at us.

We wiped our drool off our faces and laughed. "Tay, I just wish-"

"-That we'd be together," She finished for me. Sheesh, she acts like I say it all the time. "Gabi, I wish that too, but we have nothing!"

Way to be a downer Tay. I sighed with her and took out my sandwich. From the corner of my eye, I see Chad and Troy nod knowingly.

"Nothing," I said and they furrowed their eye brows. "What's up with them now?" Chad asked as he took a seat next to me.

"That's the thing, I think it'd be better if dressed in those kinds of outfits and acted like them." I told them and Tay nodded with me.

"Yeah. I can cut my skirt and get-" We sort of got lost into our world of fashion until Troy cut us off.

"I have an idea…"

We all paid close attention. It was probably a serious moment, but all I wanted to do was burst out laughing. You should see the looks on their faces.

"But first I wanna know what's stopping us from being with them. You know," He said like we really knew. "To see if this will work."

Chad shrugged so Taylor went first. She shrugged too, "Mark's really… popular now." She grabbed a chip from my bag. I glared at her, I was gonna eat that!

"And I guess I'm sorta intimidated that I might mess up or I might kiss him wrong or something."

I nodded, that's totally true. I had to get my word out, "Well, I agree with Tay… and," I pondered. I need to pick the right words.

"Well, I know we're young and all but if we had to," I look around then whispered, "Do_it_ with them, I wouldn't know what to do."

Chad nodded and grabbed some of my chips, too. Jeez people! I said I wanted these!

"Alyssa's always with a guy; I don't know when I can get her alone."

You mean you aren't nervous? Wow, alright…

"Yeah, and Sharpay's… well _involved_ with Zeke all the time. And other guys too…" Silence overcame us as we ate our food. I stopped chewing my food and rolled my eyes, "Um, Troy the plan?"

He put his food down and spoke slowly. It was like he was trying to go in slow motion! "Don't laugh if you don't want it to happen. It's a stupid idea," He said.

"We won't! It's not! Now spill!" Taylor exclaimed impatiently and all I could do is laugh. I nodded vigorously. The excitement's kinda getting to me too!

Chad laughed and me and Tay look at him. "Gee you guys change moods quick."

We glared and he pointed, "See?"

Troy nodded, "True, it's like they ju-"

"Troy! The plan!?" I asked him. Jeez, this is kind of well… annoying!

"Right," He said sheepishly. "What do you think of us getting experience with each other?"

Silence again! I don't know why they're quiet, but I'm quiet cause I'm trying to figure out what in the world he meant! I mean, huh?... Jeez, I give up.

"What?"

I broke the silence and he rubbed the back of his neck, "We can use each other to get experience. So when it comes down to the real thing, we'll know what to do."

Taylor furrowed her eye brows. Phew, I'm not the only one confused.

"You mean like date and… do it?" She asked with shock. Uh, never mind. I guess she does get it.

He bowed his head down in embarrassment. "See, I told you it was stupid," He said in a disappointed voice.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Chad shake his head. "I think that's a great idea. I mean who better to start with than your best friends, right?"

I smiled. When you say it like that, it makes sense. "I agree…" They looked at me weirdly and I continued, "…And understand…"

They laughed a little and Troy no longer looked sad when he heard Taylor agree too.

"When and how are we gonna start?" She asked but before he could respond, the bell rang. I guess we'll talk about it on our way home.

I hope it turns out the way we want it to… I really gotta tell Bunny about this! Oh yeah, you don't know who she is huh? Well, I'll fill you in later! Gotta get to class.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! And for those who noticed the names of the characters, sorry! It might seem corny but I didn't mean to! You probably aren't even reading this but that's alright!

If you don't like the names, let me know! I can change it! And I don't except you to do the same, nor am I "sucking up" or whatever. It's a just because kind of thing, k? I just felt like doing it.

So anyways, hope you enjoy it! Let me know if I should even continue, haha! Thanks a million plus a review :)

Oh and if there's confusion with the families! Let me know! I'll be more than happy to elaborate!


	2. Chapter 2

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 2**

Today's review winner is **Kimi1234**!

Thanks :) I loved it, it was funny and all that jazz. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

"Tay!" I called for her in a loud whisper, "Tay!"

She snapped her head towards me with a glare. I laughed. Her face relaxed into a smile when she realized it was me.

She rolled her eyes, "What?"

What do you mean 'what?' That was rude, Taylor! "Are you okay with the idea?"

"I guess," She shrugged. "Why?"

We have three minutes until the bell rings so we can run out of class. I just wanna get out of here already. It's sort of intimidating when you're basically the only two sophomores in a math class for juniors… Well maybe that's just me.

"I don't really get it," I told her and she looked at me like I was stupid. Jeez, I'm just being honest here.

"Well, we ju-" The bell. Yeah… Again. If you're confused about this dumb plan, please. Join the club.

I gathered my books and walked to my locker. After I got all my stuff, I walked to Taylor's and together we walk to Chad's locker, like usual.

"So," Taylor asked, "Where's Troy?"

Chad smiled, "He's with Sharpay right now."

"What!" I gasped. "What are they doing? I bet he's trying to put his "charm" on her. Or whatever he calls it." I joke with an eye roll and laugh.

Taylor nodded with a laugh too, "They're really cute together."

"Yeah, I guess." I looked at them then shook my head, "Never mind. I don't think so. I think me and Daryl are cuter." I giggled and Chad rolled his eyes.

"Go talk to him, he's interfering with Troy and Sharpay time." My face lightened up at the idea and I walked to him "casually." 

See, if you don't know… We all kinda like our "old" friends. I guess we saw them in a different, better light when they decided they were cooler than us. Here's the "who likes who" thing. I, of course, like Daryl Johnson. He used to be the sweetest guy. He'd never cheat on a girl even if they paid him… Now? Psh, him and Mark do it all the time just to _get some_.

And that leads to Mark Warren. The thing with him is that Taylor always thought he was cute, but obviously it's a different kind of cute now. He's co-captain for the football team. They're like the Troy and Chad for the football team. For some reason, this school favors football and cheerleading rather than basketball and the beautiful brains of East High who are bold, strong and- oh that's right. Sorry, anyways.

Cheerleading! Sharpay Evans and Alyssa Woods. Can I get an eye roll please? They were the best female friends you could ever ask for, until that one horrid day. They decided that being smart like me and Tay wasn't good enough for them. They used to get their squad to tease people like us and get us to do their homework. Obviously it didn't work for me and Tay, but it worked for the guy "nerds."

Despite those little mean things, Troy and Chad still want them and naturally me and Taylor still consider them as friends. Enough of this, I need to go talk to him!

"Hey Dare," I said like I used to. He gave me that wonderful, you-can-just-kiss-him-right-there-and-then smile.

He looked at me, "Hey." He kind of took a while to finish but he got there, "Gabriella."

I looked at Troy and he gave me a look. I know what that look means.

"Hey, uh," I need a good excuse. I mean I can't just ask him to walk with me. He looked at me weirdly. 

"What's up?" He asked. Uh… I don't know okay, hold on… "Look," He started and I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm, his oh so muscular throwing arm.

Wow, I can feel his muscles. It's so-

He smirked, "You like?"

I can just feel my cheeks go red, "Walk with me." I tell him and we walk. After a few minutes, we ended the stuff and I walked to Troy. He slung his arm around my shoulders and we walked to Taylor and Chad.

"Thanks," He said and I nodded.

We're crossing the street right now and no one's said a word yet. I'm getting bored so I'll just bring up that certain topic again, "Um, the plan?"

They stopped walking and looked at me like I said something inappropriate. "What? I'm still confused."

Troy smirked, "Just like Gabrieller." Yeah, I know… it sounds weird. It's like Gab-Ree-Eller. The fam thought it was cute. I somewhat _earned_ the name when my mom put those little braided pigtails in my hair.

"Whatever _Bubba_," I said. Ha, two can play that game. I show him my smirk too.

"Gabriella," He whined. "Can you not call me that anymore? No one calls-"

I interrupted him with a shake of my head, "Nah uh! Mare and everyone else call you that!"

He silenced and I nodded with satisfaction. Taylor laughed and gave me a high five, "But seriously. What's this plan about? How do we do it?" 

We turned the corner and Troy responded. "Well, we can start by going out."

"Why?" I asked with pure confusion. I must really rub off as slow, but I'm not! I swear!

"So we can get the experience they have _and_ we can make them jealous," He said like he was a genius.

Chad furrowed his eye brows and put his key in the door, "How can you make them jealous when they don't even like you?"

Me and Taylor exchanged quiet giggles. He's right. How _can_ you do that?

"I'm sure they'll notice that we aren't drooling over them and catering to their every need," Troy said as we all dropped our back packs on the ground.

"Anyways, what do we do?" I asked again. It's like they choose not to answer my questions.

I heard Taylor say 'yeah' as she grabbed some snacks from Chad's fridge. "We go out…" Troy said in a duh tone. I furrowed my eye brows, "That's it?"

"And well, we do, uh," He rubbed the back of his neck. My eyes went wide in realization, "You mean _it_?"

He nodded and Taylor spoke up, "But what about our purity rings?" She was referring to the two of us. We got them with Shar and Alyssa but they obviously took theirs off. I guess it was supposed to be like a friendship thing. Something we did together. We didn't think we'd be doing that this young, but clearly they think differently now.

"Take them off," Chad said like it was nothing. Is that even legal?

"Are you aloud to do that?" Taylor asked like she was reading my mind. Chad shrugged. "Who cares? It's not like we're gonna do it right now. I mean, we're gonna work our way up to that, right?"

Troy nodded and ate some food.

"Won't that be weird of us? Like, seeing us naked and all?" I asked with a wrinkled nose. Troy looked at me like he was trying to seduce me.

"I don't know… I think I might wanna see you naked," He said and I rolled my eyes. Instead of throwing my food at him, I stood up and threw it away. 

He looked confused, "What?" He then smirked, "You wanna see me naked huh?"

I came back and sat down, "Actually I wanna see Chad naked." I said seriously and Troy looked offended. Taylor and I looked at each other then started laughing. "I'm kidding!"

"Who are the couples?" Taylor asked getting us back on topic.

No one spoke so I shrugged, "I'll be with Chad." Troy furrowed his eye brows, "You really do wanna see Chad naked, don't you?"

"Are you jealous?" I asked him and he shrugged, "Maybe."

"Well then," I started but Tay interrupted with her sudden outburst.

"I think I should be with Chad," She said and I just shrugged. I honestly don't care but…

"Why?" I ask her. And she smiled at Chad, "Maybe _I_ wanna see him naked."

Chad gave us this stupid cocky grin, "Well, you can all see me naked if I can-"

"Enough with the naked Chad!" Troy said, "It's giving me mental pictures I don't want."

I laughed with them. When we stopped, I took of my ring and so did Taylor. I kind of frowned as I placed it on the table. "Here, give it to me," Troy said. I gave it to him and he motioned for Taylor to give it to Chad.

"If you don't want to go through with this," He said, "Then you can just ask for it back." He looked for a spot to put it. He took his necklace off and put the ring on there. It looks kind of cute there, smart idea Troy and Chad.

"K, but how do we act? What do we call each other?" I asked. I'm not confused anymore, I just want to be prepared and all that jazz.

Chad put his arm around Taylor and shrugged, "Baby? Boo? Babe?" He sounded funny just reciting those names, "I don't know… Honey? Dear?"

"Bubba!" I shouted with excitement and Troy grimaced. "But I hate that name!"

I gave him a look and he rolled his eyes, "I mean I _dislike_ that name." I don't like it when people say the word "hate" so they always try their best not to say it. Us, the family, and other close people. Even the other four know not to say that around me.

I smiled but shook it off, "Who cares? I'm not the one who gave you that name anyways. I just choose to call you it." 

His older sister, Mary, made it up when she was younger. The adults just copied her. You see, when she was like, I don't know little? She couldn't say brother clearly so it ended up sounding like "bubba." Everyone liked it so they stuck with it.

"Fine, but I'm gonna call you something different," He said, "Something nice."

Chad shrugged with his arm still on Tay, "Kimi and her boyfriend say 'babe', so I guess I'll call you babe or something."

"Whatever you want, babe," She said with a teasing smile. I awed and they stopped smiling.

"Look , they're cute already!" I said and Troy nodded. "I think I'm gonna call you baby," He said with a smile.

This is kind of awkward but whatever. Why not? "Sure."

"Or… can I just call you what I usually call you? Or do I really need to in order for us-"

Please stop before you start rambling, "If it feels like the right time, then do it." Sheesh. Thankfully that was all it took to get him to stop. He nodded and I guess that's how we're gonna start.

Chad interrupted my thoughts when he joked, "You and Troy aren't as cute as me and Tay are."

"Actually, we're-" Okay, I guess we aren't. I'd have to admit we are probably the weirdest looking couple… So much for my great comeback, "Yeah… you're right." Troy agreed and they stared at us.

"Are you serious?" Tay asked us with that 'Are-you-serious' look. I shrugged, "Does it look like we're joking?"

We gave her the most serious face we could put on and it ended up making her smile. "I think you guys are really cute!"

"No way, I think you guys are cuter!" I told her returning the smile as we giggled.

She scooted closer to me so we could talk better, "I think you and Troy are a great fake-"

"Great fake what?" Kelly, Chad's mom asked. We all stopped talking. The silence is killing me! Suddenly… all the tension got to me. Yeah, just me. I'm feeling all the nerves and all that funky junky junk.

"Well?" She asked as she rounded up what looked like food for her husband, Charles.

Taylor looked as for approval. And right before I could just shake my head, even just a little! She talks. "Don't you think Bubba and Gabrieller are a great, cute couple?" She asked and I mentally rolled my eyes.

Great, she's gonna believe her. She used the nicknames. Of course she'd use the names that the family calls us.

"Really, that-"

"And Taylor and Chad are cute too, right?" I blurted and Chad quickly took his arm off of Taylor's shoulder. Me and Bubba stifled a laugh.

It was quiet and now I wasn't so sure that we should have done that. She stared at us.

"Don't make me a grandma yet," She said then left.

We stayed quiet. Are you serious! That's it?

* * *

"I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned and pulled the blanket off of me crankily. I stood up and stopped in my tracks. Okay, now usually I'd put on something cute to please Daryl, but now… I needa please Troy, don't I? Or is it still Daryl? Or-

There was a knock on the door. I rolled my eyes, "Mom, I'm up!"

"Oh, hey Daddy," I smiled and stared at my closet. He sat on my bed and watched me, "Is it true you and Troy… are you and Troy?" 

I laughed. He said it like it was the most difficult thing to say, "Uh, yeah."

He looked at me seriously, "You're young and I'm not that old." I looked at him confused. What the hell is that supposed to mean?

"Don't do anything you will regret," He said as he pointed to my ring-less finger. Oh… I kind of can't promise that. Funny how our parents tell us not to have sex.

I just nodded. It's better than saying yes because that way, there's no oral record. He stood up and looked at my closet, "Wear that… now hurry up."

I smiled and got ready.

"Hey, bay-bee…?" I said awkwardly.

Troy just laughed at me and shook his head. Wrong time I guess.

"I wanna talk to Daryl," I whined in our silence. He closed his locker and lead the way. "Let's go, just make me look good." 

Make him look good? Oh no, this is gonna be hard. He turned around and playfully glared at me. I laughed, I guess he read my mind. "Make me sexy and all that so he gives in a good word to Shar."

I nodded but once again, this is going to be hard. He grabbed my hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… new couple?" Daryl asked us before we could say hi. We nodded.

"But with the things we've been doing, I wouldn't say we're new." What! I hit his arm. That sounded so stupid! He will never belie-

"I know what you mean," Daryl told us and pounded fists with Troy. They smiled. Oh my gosh it's working, isn't it! "But Gabriella doesn't like it public, does she." He winked at me. 

Oh dear Lord! Excuse me while I faint. "No, I just don't want people to get jealous," I giggled then hugged Troy's arm.

Ew, did I just do that? I feel like Shar and Alyssa… No offense. Oh well, Troy'll like me better, I guess.

"Well, see ya later Bubba." I said then smiled, "Daryl."

I walked over to Chad and we hugged. We didn't talk loudly but instead we just listened in on Troy's conversation with Dare Bear.

"Bubba?" He asked Troy. Oh whoops, sorry! I forgot…

We saw Troy nod. Two seconds later, Daryl nodded in approval. "I like it," He told Troy.

I laughed when I saw Troy's face. "Uh… yeah, me too."

"Liar!" I accidentally said out loud. Oops. Chad covered up for me, "I'm not a liar!"

I laughed awkwardly then dragged Chad with me to Tay's locker. "So… seems like its working."

I nodded with a smile, "What about for you?"

"It's cool," He said as we walked. "It's sort of fun being Tay's fake boyfriend." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes with a laugh. This will probably work after all… we'll all get the ones we want _and_ we'll have no drama and a lot of fun doing it.

* * *

A/N: WRONG! XD Anyways, just kidding. Or am I? 

Please review! Hope this wasn't boring! I just really wanted to get this story going so we can get to some good stuff already! So yeah, review please and thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 3**

And the winner is… **LostInMusicHSM**!

Your review was great! You rolled your eyes when Gabi asked for it and you got the mental image! xD You deserve it! Haha! Oh, the "winner" thing not the image!

* * *

"… And that class, is your assignment."

Booooring. I don't care! "You may get into groups of four now," Mr. Riley instructed and people went all over the place. I just sat there lazily waiting for my three people to come to me.

We're in art class. He just assigned some pointless project that we need to do.

"Okay, so now what?" Chad asked as they all crowded around me.

Like I said, I'm too lazy to do anything so… Oh. I never told you I was too lazy to do anything, huh? Whoops, sorry.

"Cool, it's settled then!" Taylor said as the bell rang. I just saw Alyssa leave our group. What the heck? Since when was she in our group? They all got up and walked out the door.

"Wait, what?" I asked and quickly picked up my stuff. I ran to the door, "What? What's cool and what's settled? And why's-"

Bubba just looked at me and turned to his locker. Ugh, that was slightly rude. "What's cool and what-" I tried to repeat but Taylor dragged me to my locker. Yeah, _my_ locker. Guess she's in a hurry.

"Gabi, we're gonna work on it at my place tomorrow," She told me. Oh… great, I get to work on art my whole weekend. "And, we're going on a group date or something like that…with _them_." She grinned and I sucked up all the air.

"What!?" I smiled and we squealed. "We get to-" I squealed, "So that's why Alyssa was with us?"

She nodded as she pulled all the books out and put it into my backpack, "Here, let's go. We need to get ready!"

We linked arms then let go when we saw Daryl and Mark with Troy and Chad.

"Hey," Mark greeted us. "Ready for tonight?"

I smiled with a nod and looked at Taylor. She just smiled that silly grin at him. I nudged her before she could look anymore stupider from Jupiter.

"Y-Yeah, absolutely," Taylor said as she bit her lip.

I saw Chad roll his eyes with Troy. "Come on, Tay. We needa go," Chad said and held her hand. "Later Mark, Daryl."

They nodded and I grabbed Troy's hand. Everyone rushed to their own home to get ready. When Taylor and Chad went to their house, Troy decided he'd come along with me since he already had some clothes there.

"I have to tell Bunny this," I smiled. I don't own a diary so I just use Bunny. She's my beautiful bunny! She has the prettiest, soft brown fur and those cute litt- I'll stop. Hehe. You should tell me when I should stop rambling or babbling about nonsense. I mean it just ruins everything. And, oh. I'm doing it again aren't I?

Anyways, but yeah. The best thing about her is that Troy gave her to me! I know it sounds weird, but he won it at a fair when we were like ten.

I didn't know what to name it so he thought "Bunny" fit. And obviously it does.

He hopped on my bed and watched me as I took her out of her cage. "Hey Bunny," I petted her. "Guess what, I'm gonna hang out with Dare Bear later!"

She wrinkled her nose and Troy laughed. "She just said she doesn't care."

"Actually she _does_ care!" I defended.

Troy shook his head as he looked through my clothes. "She didn't look like that when you told her about you and me." I just rolled my eyes.

Here's a flashback of yesterday… when I told her.

"_Bunny boo!" I cooed. "How are you?"_

_Troy just rolled his eyes. After we spent time at Chad's, Troy came over to keep me company until mom came home. Little did we know, she came over right when I told Bunny the news._

"_I'm great!" Troy mocked in his "Bunny voice". "Anyways, I have some news to tell you," I said as I put her on the ground. "Me and-"_

"_Hey kids," My mom, Gina, said. "What's the news for today?" She asked._

_I looked at Troy and he nodded. I pet Bunny then looked at her. "Well, um. As I was telling Bunny, me and Troy are…"_

_She stared at me and Troy looked at the ground. "We're…"_

"_Are you pregnant?" She asked. Wow… I'm not a horn dog guys! Why must they all think I'm just here for to do things with Troy? "You didn't get married right?"_

_I rolled my eyes, "No Mom. Me and Troy are…" I don't know how to say it so, "Him and me are a __we__ now." _

_She caught my flow and smiled. Bunny did too, or so it seemed. She let loose of my grasp and ran around my room like she was on drugs. She started hopping on the ground then stopped next to Troy. She calmed down and my mom laughed._

"_That's wonderful honey." She hugged me then Troy. "Have fun guys," She said then left._

Alright, that's all for my little flashback thing. Funny how I remember it word for word and everything, huh?

"She was just a little hyper off of her snacks," I said uncertainly. Maybe she _was_ happy, but we don't know for sure.

"Here, just wear this." He said changing the subject, "I remember he used to say that he loves girls in red."

I smiled, "Thanks." Basically he wants me to wear these shorts and this red top.

I checked his "section" of the closet. "Wear that red one so we can match. I don't know about Sharpay, but I think it's cute when the guys will match their girlfriends." I shrugged, it's true I think it's cute.

I put Bunny back and got ready. A few minutes Troy finished leaving me putting the _finishing touches_. Troy was about to say something when my phone rang.

He stared at me like I was supposed to answer it. "Uh, hello? Phone?"

"You make it seem like it's my phone." He said and lied back down. I rolled my eyes, "I'm putting lip gloss on," I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hello," He answered and laughed. "Just come here… she's _putting lip gloss on_," He mocked. Ugh, I don't sound like that!

"Why not, ju-" He laughed again. I bet that's Chad. Oh… She must be doing that too.

"I'm done, let's go there." I said and walked out the door. Troy just hustled to follow me. "Bye Mommy! We're leaving now!"

So yeah, we're here now. But this isn't the "group date" I thought it would be. It's just a bunch of teenagers making out near a fire… outside. By the way, I'm freezing! Thanks Troy for the wonderful outfit.

"Gabi, am I the only one who feels awkward about this?" Tay asked me and I shook my head. "I feel weird about this too," I whispered back.

"I don't even see them!" She whisper yelled. I nodded, "I know! Do you think they blew us-"

"Guys!" Alyssa smiled, "Hey, glad you could make it! Just ignore them," She said pointing to those people who were making out. She laughed.

I saw Chad smile a little as she led us to their circle.

We sat down but I scooted extra close to Troy because it's so cold. He looked at me weirdly but I think my shiver gave him the hint. He laughed and put his arm around me. Just that one touch gave me this… feeling. I shivered more and he cocked his head.

"You okay?" He asked as he took his jacket off. I nodded but furrowed my eye brows, "It's freezing! Why are you taking that off?"

He smiled and put it on me. I put my arms through the spaces and smiled. I smelled it and for some reason I didn't want to stop. The jacket was so… nice. He laughed, "Anyways…"

I blushed a little. "You guys are cute," Sharpay said with a smile. "If you look cute just now, I bet you look even cuter when you guys kiss!"

Taylor let out a loud laugh and I had to join her. That sounded kind of ridiculous. I mean, who wants to see someone else kiss- just to see if they still look cute?

Anywhoozie. "Trust me, they are _very_ cute when they kiss. Especially when they make out," Tay joked but I don't think Shar and Alyssa caught on to that. They thought she was serious and that halted my laughter.

"See?" Shar said, "Can you give a preview?"

Daryl put his arm around Alyssa and I gave a slight glare. "Yeah, come on Bubba. Get us all started."

Get us all started? Uh, no. I can't just do it now.

"Bubba?" Mark asked. I guess he forgot. Daryl filled him in and Mark nodded just like he did. "Nice. But if you don't kiss her, you'll get awkward. We're gonna start looking like them soon and its better if you start it."

What? We're gonna look like them?! Them as in the let's-make-out-club. "But I think Tay and Chad are much cuter. Right Bubba?"

Troy nodded and squeezed my hand. "Right, they actually told me that they wanted to start it earlier."

Ha! In your face Tay! Troy's on my side.

Taylor bit her lip, "Chad?" Oh my gosh! They're gonna go through with it!

"Yeah babe?" He asked trying to sound cool. I stifled my laugh. "Give them a little action?" She asked more than said. He nodded and his afro bobbed.

I held my breath as they slowly began to do it. The other four "oohed". Troy looked at my nervously, knowing that we had to do that next.

Chad and Tay turned to face each other. Taylor smiled a soft smile at Chad and he returned it. Before they started to lean in, I saw Taylor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He nodded and they leaned in ever so slowly.

He held her free hand and put his other one on her back. Before I knew it, their eyes closed and all I could do was imagine how it felt. The warm breath touching their lips, the closeness making their heart beat faster. Then finally, their lips touched! They went on for about three more seconds before Chad pulled away with a surprised look.

"How was it?" I mouthed to Chad and he smiled. I take it that it was good.

They blushed when they heard clapping from the others. "That was smooth Danforth," Alyssa said with a smile and Mark nodded.

"Yeah, but I think Taylor did something to give him that smile," He said and Taylor grinned at him. Both look satisfied and I smiled with Troy. But they were soon wiped off when they reminded us that it was our turn.

His eyes looked into mine. Normally I wouldn't think this but the blue in his eyes made me smile. I actually wouldn't mind staring into these now. He returned the smile and my eyes went from his lips and back to his eyes. From this angle, they actually look kissable.

He placed his hand on my cheek and I felt that feeling again. He tucked a hair behind my ear and smiled a little. As we leant in, the pace of my heart beat went faster and faster. I could just feel the sweat start coming out of me. I closed my eyes and met him half-way.

And that's when we kissed. I snaked my hands around his neck and continued to kiss him. I smiled into the kiss when I felt his hands wrap around my waist. For some reason, I couldn't let go from the kiss. I just want to keep going.

When we finally let go, Chad raised his eye brows as his way of asking how it went. In return I gave him an uncertain look. He nodded and I knew we'd be talking about this later.

After the little date thingy, we went home and the kiss didn't seem to affect Troy. He was perfectly fine, but me on the hand… I'm a wreck! I can't stop thinking about him now. I waved goodbye to Troy and Taylor. Once they turned around, Chad walked in my house.

"So…" He said with his hands in his pockets. I took another sniff of Troy's sweatshirt that by the way I'm still wearing. I closed the door preventing the dark night time air from getting in.

We walked up stairs and I sat down ready to get Bunny. Instead I took his jacket off and put it in the closet. Chad blurted with a blush, "Did you feel something weird when you kissed him?"

Then I went to the cage and nodded, "You too?"

"Yeah… but I don't think Tay felt anything."

"Neither did Troy!" I said and I fed Bunny a snack. He walked over to me and helped. "Does this mean we like them?"

I shook my head, "No." I said quickly then stopped. "Well, I don't think so…"

"Y-Yeah, me neither," He said with a nervous chuckle. I bit my lip. I think it _does_ mean we like them. He saw me and he shook his head, "No… I know that lip! You think we do!"

I nodded. I can't just be like, yeah Chad. I think we're gonna fall in love with them. 'Cause of course, I don't think we will. Probably hormones and we're just getting that stuff people call lust.

"I think we just like them a little, but we still really like Alyssa and Dare," He said. Wow, good thinking Chadsie!

"You're right!" I agreed and he nodded. I put the food away for Bunny and sat next to him. "We aren't going to tell them right?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. They might feel uncomfortable or think we got cold feet or something. Let's just leave it alone."

"Yeah." You're so right Chad. You're such a genius. "This is just a temporary feeling anyways. We'll shake this off by tomorrow." I smiled.

He returned it, "Of course… I'm, I'm gonna go and think about this for a little," He said and I nodded.

"Sure, me too." I stood up, "Good night."

"Night."

* * *

Good morning sunshines! It's a beautiful day to be awake, no? Today's Saturday and we're heading to Taylor's for our project.

"Hello!" I greeted them cheerfully. And by them I mean Tay's parental units, Todd and Jessica. Oh "parental units" is what my brother, Bryan calls parents. You'll meet him later. Hehe.

"Hey Gabi," They say then let me walk upstairs to her room.

Trough the little crack in the door, I can see and hear Taylor instructing them. "Okay, so get the paper out and we can-"

"Hello there!" I say cheerfully and Chad waved, "Hello there!"

"Feeling gone?" I asked. He nodded, "Feeling gone."

We smiled then I got back to work. Well, I _started_ work. Or at least attempted to. Whatever, just pretend I am alright?

Taylor handed me the bag of clay and the machine thing, "Here. We just agreed that you and Troy are gonna do the clay junk and me and Chad are going to do the other junk."

I shrugged, "Sure." Sounds like fun.

"Well, I need to go get the other materials." Tay said and we just nodded. "Can someone help me?"

Chad was about to volunteer but Troy beat him, "Sure, let's go."

They left and we were sitting in silence. "That was a weird feeling last night." Chad laughed.

"Yeah, extremely!" I agreed with another laugh. Actually if I think about it, that was the dumbest thing we could ever think. "That was pretty dumb of us," I told him, letting him know what I was thinking.

He nodded and opened his mouth but a girl's voice came out. I snapped my head towards the door with him, knowing exactly who it was.

"Casey!" I said excitedly and we hugged. Chad hugged her next. "So, what was dumb of you?" She asked right away. Casey's Taylor's older sister. She's really cool and helps out with a lot of things.

She sat on the desk chair and looked at us. "So?" Me and Chad just sort of… stayed quiet.

"Don't tell me you regret going out with those two." She said giving us this sisterly look.

I shook my head, "No, no! It's the total opposite."

Chad's afro swayed back and forth. I just wanna braid his hair sometimes. Maybe I can get the flat iron and just- Sorry.

"What do you mean?" Casey asked.

Chad shrugged, "I guess we were surprised last night. We thought we started to like them." He laughed and I laughed too. That was funny! What got into us?

"Yeah, who would've thought we'd _actually_ start likin-"

"You don't really like them?" She asked me and we stopped laughing.

I looked at Chad for help and he just shrugged. I hate it when he does that! That just means I have to answer.

"Well…" I stammered for words. Where Troy and Taylor when you need them? Oh! There here! Yay!

"Hey Case," Troy said as he brought this box in with Taylor. She put the box down, "What are you doing here?"

"They we just laughing at the fact that they might like-"

"We were joking!" I yelled. "I'm just saying that since we were friends for so long, it's a change you know?"

She nodded suspiciously then stood up. "Get an A on this," She said then left. Jeez, I can't say what we're doing and I can't let them know we thought we liked them!

"Anyways, let's get started."

And that's it! We're just gonna do our project right now, so yeah.

* * *

A/N: Hopefully that wasn't boring. Kind of thought it was but yeah.

So basically this one was about Chad and Gabriella seeing if they like them now! Obviously they don't think so, but yeah!


	4. Chapter 4

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 4**

And the winner for best review is… Drum roll please… **AniimeChiick**!

You were the first of many to be confused by Bunny! But I'm glad you realized she wasn't a toy haha. Thanks for your wonderful reviews! Sorry for the lateness!

* * *

"Wow you're really good with your hands."

I bit my lip with a giggle, "I've never done this before… I'm kind of happy I got to do this with you though."

"Me too. You're great but… can you go faster?"

"Like this?"

"Faster!" He said. I can tell he's getting excited.

I giggled. I'm getting excited too. I did what I was told. He groaned, "Gabriella."

The door busted opened, "Stop touching my sister or I'll beat you with a stick!"

We stopped and all you could hear was the wheel spinning round and round.

"Bryan?" We asked with a laugh. He had a hand over his eyes. He opened them cautiously and let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you guys were-"

"Bry don't even start," a female voice warned. Female voice? That must be "Sam!"

"Gabi!" She called and we hugged. "Bryan over here was thinking nasty things," She rolled her eyes.

Bryan's my older brother. He's like… twenty-three. So is Samantha, his wife! They got married this year. She's like the sister I've always wanted.

"Jeez _Bry_, we're just doing art," I told him as Troy did that handshake thingy with him.

Bryan glared at me, "How was I supposed to know? He was like 'faster!' Then you were like giggling or whatever," He shook in disgust. "He practically moaned your name!"

I glared back at him. "Just because we're together doesn't mean we're gonna do anything like that." Even though we are…

Oops. My eyes went as wide as… the widest thing you can imagine! Sorry Troy.

"You're what?! Gabrie-"

"Relax," Sam smiled. "I think you guys are cute. Just explain to your brother what you were doing so we can leave you two alone."

"Fine," I said as I played with the clay. Troy had to hold my hand just so I would stop and once again I felt that stupid feeling! Ugh! That doesn't mean I'm letting go though!

"We were making-"

"Babies I knew it!!" He said glaring at Troy. I rolled my eyes, "Oh my God no! Could you stop?" I seriously think that my family doesn't believe I can have a relationship without wanting to have S.E.X.! See? I can't even say the word!

"Bryan," Samantha said sternly and I laughed with Troy. He looked like a puppy that got in trouble for being on the bed.

"Sorry," He mumbled and I continued… by the way I'm still holding his hand!

"Anywho!" I said with a smile, "We were doing art. I was just forming the clay and it was so fun. Troy wanted to do it too but he thought I was better so I'd just ask him how it was. And duh," I said. "He thought it was great so we thought it'd be cool if we made the wheel go faster! He kind of moaned or whatever when the clay hit him hard an-"

He stopped me with his fake yawn. "Boring, I'm leaving. We got any food?" He yelled as he walked out.

Sam rolled her eyes, "Congrats you two." She did that smile wink thing.

"You can let go of my hand now," Troy said and I just gripped it tighter.

I shook my head. "Just because of that I'm not letting go!"

Something's drawing me to him. I don't know if it's good or bad, but I know going with it.

* * *

"And so I was like that skirt is way too long," Sharpay babbled on. "Then I was like you're so disgusting, at least get a shirt that matches."

Blah, blah, blah! Nonsense about ridiculous clothing! It's lunch and the fantastic 4 is sitting with the other four right now. I guess that one date thingy made them think we were cooler. But for some reason Troy won't stop staring at her though. I mean come on! I can talk about clothes too! Stare at me! Oh, I mean don't! Ugh.

"I think I'd look way better in that than she did," She bragged. Alyssa shook her head with a laugh, "Yeah right. If you looked better than her then I'm a virgin."

I rolled my eyes and Troy spoke.

"Shar I think you'd look better," He said and I glared at her. No one saw except Chad. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded my head towards the hall way next to the lockers. He nodded and stood up.

"Hey Gabs," Chad said. "I needa get that-"

"Oh yeah, I'm coming. Hold on." I smiled, we're smooth criminals.

I kissed Troy on the cheek then looked at Sharpay with this look I can't describe. It's like I didn't want to but I couldn't help it. Shar just rolled her eyes when Troy wasn't looking.

"Gabriella what's going on?" Chad asked as we walked down the hall.

I shrugged, "Nothing." Stupid Chad gave me that look and so I had to say.

"I'm getting that feeling again," I said. "Sometimes I get jealous when he's around her." Before I went on he stopped me.

"Gabriella I think you like him," He said with a grin. I crossed my arms, "No I don't!"

"Uh… yeah you do." He said.

I didn't respond. Instead I just asked him, "Is something up with you?"

He looked hesitant but spoke anyway, "Well, I'm starting to get more protective of her… I don't really like it when she's with other guys."

I nodded as he continued. "And I'm always happy when I'm around her now. Kind of seems like-"

"You basically said what I said but with more-You like her!" I yelled and pointed at him. "You love her! You really wanna show her-"

"Shut up!" He said and I stopped. Did I do something wrong?

He looked at me with this sort of scared kind of concerned look. "Do we tell them?"

"No way!" I said, "Let's… let's just see if they still really like the other two. Because now that I think about it, I don't even like Dare anymore!"

He nodded, "Same with me and-"

"Hey guys!" Taylor said and I screamed. Me and Chad jumped in surprise. Troy and Tay looked at us weirdly. "Something wrong?" Bubba asked.

Uh… Maybe? "Did you feel anything when we kissed?" I blurted out.

They shook their heads like that was the stupidest thing you can say. I felt my lips form a frown as they confirmed it.

"No offense but it felt like I was kissing Mary," Troy shook and I gave him a glare but it went away when the frown came back.

Tay nodded, "Exactly! I felt nothing but disgust!"

Me and Chad were quiet. I sensed his hurt too. I know they aren't lying because we promised to always tell each other the truth. Like, one time Troy asked us if he was good enough for this girl. We didn't want to hurt his feelings but he wasn't. And no worries! He knew because she had high standards… You know the rich snobby type.

"Do you guys still like them?" I asked.

They nodded then stopped. Tay looked at us closely, "Why? Are you guys bailing on us?"

Me and Chad just glanced at each other then shook our heads. He told them, "N-No, we thought you were. We just wanted to make sure…"

I gave him a small nod of approval and they nodded back as us. "Yeah I think we might even love them, huh Troy?"

Troy smiled, "Yup!"

I just felt like someone punched me in the arm. Why the arm you ask? Well, since it's the arm it doesn't hurt that bad and you only feel it for a little. But even though, you still felt pain…

"Let's make a pinky promise that we'll stick to this plan!" Taylor said enthusiastically but I can tell Chad wasn't digging that scene. Wink, wink.

He just extended his pinky as we all did. I'm doing this just so Troy is happy and I know Chad's doing the same for Tay.

Before we all did our linky thing, I crossed my fingers and Chad copied me. I guess he doesn't think he can keep this up either!

* * *

Today's the first official day that I am finally agreeing with the fact- ahem, opinion! That I have a teensy itsy bitsy crush on Troy. I decided that because of this memorable day, I shall put up a picture of me and Bubba near my mirror. When I look at it, I just _have_ to smile!

So of course I'm sort of skipping around the house while humming just because it's fun and I finished getting ready. I even got a chance to play with Bunny. And since Bryan and Samantha are here, I get to hang out with them before school starts!

I took a bite of my toast and heard a voice, "Someone looks happy." She said and I looked up at her smirk.

"I guess I am," I told her with a shrug. Maybe Sam's right, I am! I guess just letting my feelings free makes everything better.

Sam stole a bacon strip off of my plate, "Is this because of Troy?"

"Yeah," I admitted with a hint of blush, "I like him a lot." Oh, I mean I don't! I just like him a little! As little as that- Hey! She stole my bacon!

She smiled at me but I heard Bryan grumble his mumble jumble. "Is that why you took off your ring?"

Before I could think I just talked, "Bry it's not what you think. I just don't want to get a tan line."

"On your finger?" He asked and rolled his eyes. Sam stole another bacon strip as I nodded, "Yeah! Don't worry… Troy's holding it for me on his chain. He knows that it means something to me." He didn't look like he believed me so why not add a little right? "It's a reminder for him too?" Dang it! I accidentally let that come out more as a question instead of a statement. But whatever, I didn't really lie but I didn't really tell the truth either. Ah well, at least I got some truth in it, right?

He looked at me suspiciously then stole my last bacon str- "Hey! You guys get your own!"

"Sorry sis," He said as he smacked on _my_ food. "Looks like you needa get to school."

"I'll get you at dinner time!" I said then grabbed my stuff.

Alright, we're in school now! It's break actually so I'm gonna go see who's out of class already… I turn my head in the direction of Tay's locker but she's not there. So I go to Chad's 'cause I see his bushy head.

"Hey Gabi," He said as we walked to the cafeteria. Guess he wants a snack.

I smiled then stopped him with a forceful hand on his chest. He started coughing and rubbed his chest, "Ow, jeez. What's wrong?"

Oh brother, what a baby. I rolled my eyes but suddenly I got this sort of pain in my stomach. "Troy's coming," I whispered and he nodded.

"Troy!" He called, "Over here! We're gonna get- Ouch!" He glared, "Would you stop? What's wrong now? You just… oh. You're still- Ow!"

You dummy! Of course I'm still doing it! Okay… sorry you must be a little confused. Turns out my first day of admittance sucks! See, now I know I like him so it'll be awkward when I'm around him. I don't usually keep secrets from him so it's hard. And when he's with Sharpay over there, it's kinda hard too.

Anyways, because of all that junk, I've been avoiding him. Not the smartest idea but it's all I got.

"Wanna join us? We're just gonna get some snacks and-"

Troy stopped him, "We?"

I giggled when I saw Chad nod then look around like an idiot. "Well I guess it's just me."

I stopped laughing when I heard Troy talk. He had a serious face, "Did something happen? I mean, did I do something wrong?"

"No, man we're cool." Chad said, "I love you, no worries."

I furrowed my eye brows, what the heck? Are they… ew! Never brain! (A/N: Hehe like never mind.) I'm not going to finish that thought.

"Not you!" He said as the walked. Ugh! Stop moving, it's kind of hard to spy when you keep going places!

"Gabriella and me. I noticed she's been avoiding me." Guess he's aware of that process. I hope Chad doesn't ruin it.

He nodded, "I noticed, too." I let out a laugh and they heard me! Curse me and my laughter!

"Gabriella," Troy smiled and I can't believe I'm saying this but his smile is way better than Daryl's, "Hi."

"H-Hi," I stuttered. What the hell?! I'm not usually shy but for some reason I am when around him or at least right now I am.

Both guys look at me weirdly, "Gabriella, Troy thinks you're avoiding him." He said then gave me a look when Troy wasn't looking at him.

"Gabi are you hiding something from me?" Troy asked, "You seem nervous, almost tense maybe."

I shook my head. My words won't come out so I'll just keep 'em in here.

"I gotta go," I said quickly then walked away. "Wait!" Troy called then grabbed my hand. I felt my knees go weak.

"What did I do?" He asked with his voice and eyes full of concern.

I shook my head, "Nothing, everything's fine," Then walked away. Okay, maybe it seems like I'm going over the top but you don't know how I'm feeling! It's different! It's not like how I was with Daryl, it's… It's something that's very new to me.

The bell rang! Yes! Thank you. I rushed to class and dropped my books on the desk.

"Today's lesson is on…" Okay off to daydream land. I'm finding myself scribbling X's and O's on my notebook. I'm drawing hearts and scribbling mine and Troy's name on places. Capital letters? Nah, not that cute. Bubble letters? Eh, it's cuter… Oh! Cursive!

I sighed with a smile not knowing it was a loud one.

"Ms. Montez," Mr. Walker said as he walked up to my desk, "Thank you for taking such intense notes."

He snatched my journal and scanned it. I blushed and sunk down in my desk. Please don't read it!

And then he read it, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, Gabriella and Troy, heart, heart, heart, X, O, Gabi-" The class laughed. I feel my cheeks go blood red when Troy, Taylor, and Chad looked at me.

"Gabriella, if our class was based upon yours and Mr. Bolton's relationship you would be acing this with no problem," He said as he placed my journal back on my desk. "But I'm afraid it's not so please stay focused. I'll let it slide this time but fair warning for the future."

I nodded and hid my face in my hands. Taylor tapped my shoulder and whispered, "You and Chad are acting weird today. Chad says you and him are fine but I don't buy it."

I sighed a little then turned around, "Everything's fine, I promise. It's just a phase."

She nodded as I bit my lip in Chad's direction. He understood what that meant and nodded. I turned back to the board and avoided Troy's eyes.

So anyways, school's over and I've successfully avoided Troy. The only problem now is that I have to walk with him home. We're all walking and Chad and I are silent. I can tell Chad's feeling the same thing as me. I know it's really early in the crush session but I know what I'm feeling.

"Chad, Gabi, what's wrong?" Tay asked us and I shook my head, "Nothing."

Troy shook his head in return, "Don't lie, we know something's up."

I inwardly groaned because I know they won't stop. But thankfully Chad ended it right when we reached home.

"Guys, we're cool," He said. "See you tomorrow."

I nodded, "See you!"

From the shadows on the sidewalk, I could see Troy and Taylor just standing there. I bet they're exchanging looks with each other. They probably think we hate them or something but we don't! It's just we don't have any other way to express ourselves towards them. Wow, I kinda sound like a… oh I don't know what.

"Mom! Dad I'm-"

"They aren't here, it's just me and Sam," Bryan said from his lazy butt on the couch. He's watching TV with Sam.

"How was school?" She asked. All I could do was shrug, "It was okay. I'll be upstairs."

Before I could hear a response I walked upstairs to my room. As I silently walked the steps I heard Bryan and Samantha whisper to each other. The only thing I heard was, "Just give her space." And then I heard Bry's stupid comment, "Right 'cause she's a teenager."

I had to shake my head with a laugh when I heard that. It'll be pretty interesting when he's a dad.

I stared at my door then walked to Bunny's cage. If anyone comes up, I'll probably hear that one step creak so it's okay. It's not like anything bad's going to happen.

Bunny stared at me and I smiled. I took her out and started petting her. "Bunny, things are getting complicated," I started with a sigh. She just wiggled her nose and whisker things.

"I know it's not the best thing to be avoiding him but it's all I got," I said as I sat down on the edge of my bed. Don't worry, even though I'm not looking around me, I'm still good. I can basically see my whole room while I look at her! The phone started ringing.

"Things were fine anyways. It was just until later when Tay and Bub-" I heard steps on the stairs. Sam called, "Troy's-" Yeah yeah, he's calling.

"Tell him I'm not home!" I called but I still heard steps. Jeez, I bet it's Bryan. He never takes a hint.

"Alright, I better tell you before Bry comes up." I told Bunny then continued, "So since I'm getting these feelings, it's been a lot harder. I don't know what to do anymore. It's like I'm beginning to like him more than anyone I've ever liked before. Something about him just makes me-"

"So that's why you've been avoiding me?" The voice asked as he got to my door. "Seems like a lot's going through your mind."

I turned around with a panicked expression as he continued. He walked towards my bed, sitting next to me.

"Why didn't you just tell me you felt this way? I..."

* * *

A/N: Uh oh. Good or bad? Sorry if this is boring!! And sorry for possible mistakes. I'm sick and I know that's not an excuse err a reason or whatever but it's all I have! And I wish I didn't have this stupid sickness! Blah! Done babbling.

It would be wonderful if you reviewed! And OH!

I believe I'm over Elijah! It's great to be free! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 5**

**Before I get on with a big Babylonian (Babble hehe) I just wanted to say that this is **_Gabriella's POV_ **always has been! Someone was confused and I just wanted to say that it's **_Gabriella's POV_** but it will soon change to **_Taylor's POV_ **because we needs some of that Chaylor too right? **

Power to… **marebear11**! You won, sweet thang!

You're like the only one who was still confused about Bunny! ;) You made sure I was feeling better and you feel bad for both Gabi & Chad! And we're moving on! Plus, you're just so absolutely delicious!

* * *

"_Why didn't you just tell me you felt this way?"_

"Well, I-" I stop before let any information lose and put Bunny back in her cage. I walk back to him then whack him with a pillow. "Bryan you loser! I thought you were Troy!"

He laughed and then stopped. He asked me with that serious, I'm-being-a-good-brother-right-now tone, "You really like that guy huh?"

I nodded and he looked so understanding so I continued. "I like him a lot."

"Well don't!" He said then stood up. Thanks for being there, _bro_. "I don't want him to be another Daryl so don't get too attached."

What's that supposed to mean? "What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying that he's gonna dump me?"

He stopped then came back. He showed me that understanding face again. I'm not gonna fully buy it this time. "No, I just." He says it with a sigh like he's in a movie or something. You know how they do that dramatic junk. Anyways, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Awww! That's my brother talking!! I ran over to him and squeezed him tightly. Tight enough to feel his "muscles". I put quotes because I think it's weird to say that about your brother and I usually joke around with him and say he takes steroids… but he doesn't.

"Alright, let go. I just came by to say that the fantastic four is here to kill a villain with you," He said. That was the stupidest, corny joke ever.

I rolled my eyes and motioned him to go down.

"So we heard that you like him a lot!" Taylor squealed.

My eyes widened. They were here?! "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough!" She said excitedly then Troy and Chad showed up. Chad had a nervous look on and Troy had an unreadable expression.

"How is it so strong when it hasn't even been that long?"

I shrugged. I didn't even think she'd like the idea so much, "I guess since I've known him for a while it got to me… Might even be love!"

Chad's eyes widened, "Me too! I don't know why but it's like there is something about her that I've never seen before."

I smiled and Troy spoke. "Is that why you were avoiding me?"

"Yeah," I admitted with a hint of embarrassment. He smiled then sat next to me. He turned away with a little blush, "I-I feel the same way."

"You do?!" I screamed out. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought it was just me… but earlier me and Tay were talking and she said she feels the same way."

"She does?!" Me and Chad yelled. This is just the hour of shock isn't it!

"Yeah," She answered. "It's really nice to see that you guys feel the same way… Well Chad didn't elaborate that much, but I have a feeling that it's strong like mine." She smiled and Chad nodded vigorously.

"Bubba-" I corrected myself. I know he doesn't really like it when I call him that. I'm not going to ruin our moment here, "Troy, I really love yo-"

"Daryl! I think I might really love Sharpay too!" He finished for me and I just sat there in shock… in the silence! Chad stared at us and spoke, "Do you," He gulped. "Do you love-"

She nodded, "Mark…" Tay sighed and I tried to hide my frown with Chad.

"Something wrong?" Taylor asked us and we didn't move.

"I think you guys should leave. It's getting late," I lied. The glanced at the clock and furrowed their eye brows.

"But it's only-"

"Look guys, I'm tired. I'm sure Chad is too, so if you guys don't mind I wanna get some rest." I guess you could call that "snapping" at them. I don't want to say it is but by the look on their faces I think it might be.

Troy told me softly, "Oh… you're right. We'll just talk later." He went in for a hug but I didn't hug him back. Why should I?! He doesn't like me! So he doesn't get my love!

He noticed and pulled away. Taylor gave him a look as the same thing happened to Chad. She decided to hug me but I didn't really hug back either. It's not the best feeling in the world when the person you decided to love doesn't love you back. Sort of brings a girl down, you know?

Anyhow I'm tired. I'm gonna try and rest.

**Taylor's POV**

"Why is Gabi so weird lately?" I asked and Troy shrugged. I didn't get an answer from Chad so I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. We all stopped walking and he didn't even try to look me in the eye as I spoke to him.

"Are you hiding anything? Because you're acting weird too and-"

"No," He cut me off quickly. "See ya." That was the last thing he said. He sped off and walked to his house leaving me and Troy.

"Wanna come over?" I asked him. I wanna talk this through with Troy.

He nodded and we headed over to my place.

I groaned when we got there, "Casey open up!"

Troy laughed and I glared at him, "Casey!" I pounded on the door and she finally opened. "Sorry, didn't hear you." She bit her lip then pointed to the phone. I nodded knowingly and walked to my room with Troy. She was talking to Jared. They're "talking" if you know what I mean.

He sat on the chair and I brought up the subject we'd been thinking about.

"What's up with them?" I asked and he shrugged.

He played with the pen on my desk, "Taylor do you think we did something wrong?"

I don't think so… If I go through the situation deeply, it doesn't seem right for them to just randomly act like that. Maybe they're getting cold feet and they won't tell us about it! Or they probably already got with Daryl and Alyssa! And the only thing we can do is mope around because Mark and Shar don't want us! If I could just-

"Tay!" He waved his hand in front of my face, "Taylor!"

"What?!" I asked and he shook his head. "Anyways, do you think we did something wrong?"

"No," I said. "Really Troy, I don't think we did anything wrong. I mean everything was fine until…"

"Until the kiss!" Troy finished for me and I nodded. "Do you think they're grossed out about us now?"

He shook his head, "They can't be! We're grossed out by the kiss too, but we didn't start hating them. We just…"

"Troy what if that's _their_ way of saying they're grossed out by us!" I said, "It's possible. I mean all we did was talk about how weird it was. And how we can't wait to finally get with Mark and Shar!"

"Yeah," Troy told me. "No offense to Gabs and Chad, but I'd rather be with the one I love. Not just a friend. Maybe I'd do that again if I was horny or something."

Instead of laughing at that I frowned and Troy saw. "What's wrong?"

"What if we lose them as friends?" I asked him quietly. Troy snapped his head up and quickly responded.

"We won't," He said with a bit of uncertainty. "That's probably not the reason why they're like that anyways. Let's keep thinking."

I nodded with disbelief. "I'm really trying not to think pessimistically but it's either that or they like us."

I started to laugh because I have to admit, that was way funnier than Troy's. I mean come on! Chad liking me?! Gabi liking Troy?! Or even worse… Chad liking Troy!? That made me go over the top with my laughter. Troy on the other hand was silent. I guess it's my turn to ask now.

"What's wrong?" I repeated his words and he shrugged.

He looked at the picture of us four on my desk. It was last year. We took photo booth pictures and we all kept one of the pictures. But since there was five, we gave the last one to Ms. Darbus. Don't ask why, but we did. I wonder if she still has it…

"What if they do?" He asked then looked at me, "I mean, I see how Chad looks at you. He looks like he's staring at Alyssa. It's like he can't stop smiling when he's with you."

Now that I think about it, it makes sense! Chad was being really nice to me lately. He'd hold my hand just because and kiss me before he left places. And when we hugged, it's like he never let go until I did… He was always being so… unlike Chad.

"Well the same is for you and Gabi though!" I said, "She was extra flirty lately."

I nodded in satisfaction when he went quiet. I bet he's thinking about how she giggles differently at some points and how she smiles at him more. And how I noticed that she blushes more, too! The little things are easy to see if I think about it more.

He frowned, "We might lose them after all…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, scared of what might happen.

"We don't like them back and if they tell us about it and we don't feel the same way…"

I nodded as my way of stopping him. "This might not even be the truth, they could just be having a crummy day together."

He nodded, "Yeah just like last year with you and me." He smiled and I nodded. After a while of convincing that they didn't like us, that they weren't with Dare and Shar, and that they were going to be fine, Troy went home.

* * *

I yawned as I sat on the bench, waiting for the bell to ring. Troy and Gabi are talking now, but they aren't as flirty… But! I'm forcing myself to just forget about it because they seem fine.

I wish I could just close my eyes and fall asleep. It's too loud though. Can't people just shut up?!

"Tired?" I smiled when I heard the familiar voice.

I nodded and he smiled a small one. He sat down next to me and placed his stuff on the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and I automatically closed my eyes. I smiled when my face hit his chest. I take it that Chad and I are okay now. But just to make sure, I look up and open my eyes.

"We're good right?"

He nodded as he rubbed my back. "Just relax, the bell's gonna ring soon."

I did what he said and relaxed. I just imagined I was in Mark's arms. Right before I shut out the world and got some rest, Chad kissed my forehead. I smiled, this is the Chad I remember.

After what only seemed like two seconds, I heard a voice.

"Tay," He said. "Babe…"

I just nuzzled my head closer to him.

"Baby?" His soft voice echoed, "Taylor, come on we gotta go."

I heard a groan and the next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air! From the position I was in, I could tell he was carrying me in the bridal position. I just kept my eyes closed and slept longer.

I opened my eye lids slowly and saw Chad staring at me with that loving smile he'd been giving me lately. Kind of creeps me out but, its okay.

"Tay it was so cute!" Gabi's head popped up out of no where.

I sat up straight and furrowed my eye brows. I rubbed my eyes a little as they adjusted to the light, "What was so cute?"

She squealed, "You and Chad! Well Chad mainly… He carried you in here! He even told Darbus an excuse to let you sleep longer!" She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile too. Chad's been acting different a lot, but today this is a good different. I just wish Mark would do this for me…

* * *

"Bubba please," Gabi pouted and I looked at her weirdly. Chad was doing the same thing she was but nonverbally.

He groaned, "Gabs, you know I hate it when you call me that."

"Fine, Troy please!" She continued and Chad put his arm around my waist.

Troy rolled his eyes, "No! The whole plan was to get with them anyways. If you can't just go up to them anymore, then the plan's ruined!"

I sighed. They've been at this for a while now… Troy wanted to go to Sharpay but Gabi said something about hurting or whatever. Troy doesn't really care, he's just interested in getting Shar.

I felt Chad grip my waist a little tighter and so I looked at him.

"Hey," Mark said with Sharpay by his side. Please don't tell me they're the new hook up! "Taylor," He smiled at me. I smiled back but it was slightly faltered 'cause Chad suddenly felt protective of me. I sensed it.

He tensed up when Mark continued, "You look hot right now."

I blushed and thanked him quietly. He whispered into my ear, "How about we _hang out_ this weekend?"

My eyes bulged out. The plan's working and… the first person to have it work on is me! I calmed myself down, "Sounds perfect." I whispered back and watched him walk away leaving the other three confused.

"I'm gonna need that experience now," I announced and they just stared at me.

* * *

A/N: So!! Sorry it's so boringfull! I've been really busy… I can't help it.

But oh! Hey, what do you think of **Sneakernight by Vanessa Hudgens**? I thought it wasn't that great at first but it's starting to rub off on me. Since

_It's not alright… my story's not okay! Will you stick with the story forever? Or run away!!_

_Will you say alright? Will you say okay?_ And review please!


	6. Chapter 6

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 6**

**SO****RRY!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE SO LONG! "REASON" IS IN THE PROFILE AND END OF THIS!**

**XX**

_Recap_

_"Hey," Mark said with Sharpay by his side. Please don't tell me they're the new hook up! "Taylor," He smiled at me. I smiled back but it was slightly faltered 'cause Chad suddenly felt protective of me. I sensed it._

_He tensed up when Mark continued, "You look hot right now."_

_I blushed and thanked him quietly. He whispered into my ear, "How about we hang out this weekend?"_

_My eyes bulged out. The plan's working and… the first person to have it work on is me! I calmed myself down, "Sounds perfect." I whispered back and watched him walk away leaving the other three confused._

_"I'm gonna need that experience now," I announced and they just stared at me._

"What?" Troy asked. "Tay?"

"I'm gonna need Chad to..." I trailed off and Chad widened his eyes at Gabriella. She gave him a lift of the eye brows.

"Does this mean me and Gabi are gonna do it too?" Troy asked and Gabi looked like she was choking on the air.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I guess?"

"Are we even ready?" Gabi asked a little offended. "Gab, I thought this was the plan." Troy told her.

Gabriella looked hurt. Chad and I were the only ones that noticed but we both said nothing. I know Chad can sense it because his face shows sympathy.

"Oh yeah, the plan..." Gabriella said then tried to cover the hurt. "When?"

We continued talking until we got to our houses. Chad and I decided to _work on the plan_ on Friday. Troyella too, or at least I think.

**XX**

I stretched and looked at my radio clock. "Friday already?!" I accidentally screamed out loud.

"Why in the world are you screaming?" Casey asked with her hair all over the place. I stifled the laugh. She might go big sis on me and blah. So I just shrugged. "I was just surprised?"

She rolled her eyes and walked away.

Time seemed to be going by so quickly. Before I knew it, school was over and Chad and I were in his room. "Are you sure you want me to be your first? I might be nicer for you if you had Mark." I smiled at him, that was sweet in its own weird way.

"Chad, I want you." I said, "I'm in your room aren't I?" Wow, that's awkward for me.

He nodded and I could still see his hair moving. Kimi, Chad's older sister came in. "Mom and Dad are going away for the weekend, and I have an audition. So you'll be the only ones in this house."

Chad nodded and I did too. "Good luck," I told her with a smile before she left.

"Please don't make me mess up when I'm in the middle of my dance routine because I'm busy worrying about you guys." She said then gave us a look, "Don't do anything you'll regret."

"Bye Kimberly." Chad said and she closed the door.

I took a deep breath. "Are we supposed to play music and light candles or something?"

Chad laughed, "I don't think it's necessary." I smiled and leaned in for a small kiss. It was my way of showing him thanks for sticking with me and this plan. That simple kiss turned into kisses, lots of them all over. Next thing we know our clothes are slowly being stripped. We're left in our underwear and I'm a little embarrassed. But I shake that feeling off and get another one as Chad gets closer to me.

He pulled the blanket over us and then...

I struggled to open my eyes at the bright sun. I felt a weight on my stomach and felt a little scared. But remembered what happened and looked at Chad, still sleeping. I pulled the blanket closer to me. What a night... He must've felt that because his eyes fluttered open, "Hi." I smiled, "Hi."

"It's not gonna be awkward between us is it?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Only if you make it that way."

I nodded. Okay, then everything will be fine. Thanks Chad, I smiled at him then hugged him. I held him tight but I heard him say, "Tay, we're sorta naked."

I blushed and let go. "I wonder if Troy and Gabriella did this too."

He shrugged and we just laid there together.

**XX**

A/N: Sorry it's such a short chapter. I just wanted to update! I'm coming back! I lost all the files and junk and I even had to get a new laptop... / So yeah I'll try to update more often. Even tho school is coming up but yeah. Sorry!! I never even got a chance to read/ review or any other fun stuff!

So. I'm back basically. Trying to be back on fanfiction too! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 7**

I hope I didn't lose any reviewers or readers :( & Sorry for all the POV changes hehe.

And this chapter's probably really long, I was going to divide the two but! I feel like... Well I suck for such a long wait so yeah :)

**XX**

_Recap:_

_"It's not gonna be awkward between us is it?" I asked him and he shook his head, "Only if you make it that way."_

_I nodded. Okay, then everything will be fine. Thanks Chad, I smiled at him then hugged him. I held him tight but I heard him say, "Tay, we're sorta naked."_

_I blushed and let go. "I wonder if Troy and Gabriella did this too."_

_He shrugged and we just laid there together._

**Troy's POV (Friday Night)**

Gabi and I were in the living room watching TV. I can't believe Tay and Chad are... doing it. That's my boy! Oops, I accidentally chuckled out loud, Gabi looked at me.

"Troy, you're weird." Ha! I think not, "Actually you are."

"Am not!" She defended herself with that baby pout she always does. "Are too," I just said and changed the channel.

I laughed when she scoffed, "Bubba, give it back!"

"No, _Gabrieller_," I mocked. "Not unless you admit you're weird." She rolled her eyes.

She stole the controller from me and I just too it back, "Say it."

"But I'm not weird!" Gabriella said. "You are!" She said, "I just want to watch Aladdin, why won't you let me?"

I continued to change the channel until we got to the Sports Center, "Gabs, you _are_ weird. Well lately you are."

She stayed quiet, so I continued. "Look, me and Tay were talking and you and Chad have been acting weird lately."

"What are you talking about?" She looked a little nervous as she asked me. I turned to her and placed the controller on the other side of me.

I sighed, "You guys act like you really do like us. It's not cool, you don't needa pretend."

"W-We just want to make it real," She stuttered. I just shook off the feeling and grabbed my phone.

I tossed the controller to her, "Here watch your movie, I'm gonna call Shar. Maybe the plan'll work for me like it did with Tay."

She looked a little sad but I'm sure its nothing. Gabi nodded and curled up by herself on the couch. Something about her look made me feel guilty for leaving her to talk to Sharpay. But, this is for the plan, she understands.

**XX**

"Gabi!" I called excitedly, "Gabi!"

"Troy!" She laughed, "Troy!"

I just ignored her happily and picked her up. She giggled as I twirled her into a little dance. "What's up? Why are you so happy?"

"I just asked Sharpay out and she said yes!" I cheered and her smile faltered a little.

I kissed her on the lips to show how happy I was and her smile came back, "I'm... Uh, I'm happy for you."

I grinned and kissed her again. I can just imagine this being Shar. She starts to kiss me back and we keep kissing. I don't know what's taking over me but I start to reach at the hem of shirt, wanting to take it off. Man, she just stopped my hand. What's wrong? This is the plan!

"Your mom and dad," She whispered and I nodded. That's right... "Go to my room," I whispered back.

I stood up and looked around the house for them, all I saw was Mare. "Mare, where's mom and dad?"

"Dad has a meeting and mom's going to the Montez's. I'm going shopping," She said. "Don't be bad... I don't think I'm gonna leave anymore."

I nodded then looked down at my pants then back at her, "I think it's best if you go."

"Why?" She asked like the nosy sister she is, "Because... There's a cheesecake sale?" Oh I hope she likes cheesecake as much as I think she does.

She gasped, "What?! Where?"

"At... the store down there, I don't know go check!" I said and she nodded, "Alright, I'll be back. I'm bringing back Casey though."

I nodded and waited for her to leave. I casually nodded a goodbye then closed the door. Once I closed it I ran to Gabriella and gasped when I saw her. Wow...

I hopped on the bed and...

"Wow... Little Gabrieller... Not so little after all."

She gasped and I did too. I clasped my mouth quiet. I hope she didn't hear that, I can just play it cool and act like I never said it.

"What'd you just say?"

Just stay quiet and she'll forget about it.

"Troy?" She continued to call for me like I was deaf, "Troy? Bubba? Ugh.."

Ha! It worked, good job Troy. You the man.

"Troy! Me and Casey are home! Hello?"

"Shit!"

She furrowed her eye brows at me, "I know we should be panicking right now but you know I don't like it when you-"

I cut her off quickly and grabbed our clothes, "Yeah, yeah. Cuss or say the word hate let's go!"

She nodded and we put on our clothes quickly. I turned the TV on and she fixed her hair so it didn't look like we-

"Hey guys!" I hopped on the bed and Gabriella grabbed the pillow to cover herself. Casey greeted us as I nodded and Gabi smiled. "Hey."

I looked at her funnily and pretended to look for the controller and noticed that she only had her underwear on underneath the blanket.

"Did you guys get cheesecake?" I asked. "Yeah, you were right! There was this huge sale!"

"Really?" I asked surprised. "Wow I-"

"He thought that it was over," Gabriella finished. Ha, whoops almost ruined it.

Oh yeah! Gabi's in her underwear, "Do you think you could get us some slices ready? We'll be down there."

Mary nodded and they both left. Gabriella finished putting on her clothes and we walked downstairs.

**XX**

**Gabi's POV**

So it's Sunday now... It's funny because Troy and Tay were just supposed to go out with them yesterday! But they're in love or something so they're going again... TODAY! Ugh, this sucks...

Anyways, me and Chad are in my room right now... while they're out with _them_. Ugh, I-

"Gabi! Careful, you might rub off all of Bunny's fur," He laughed and stood up. "Wanna go to my house? I got a text for Kimi saying they wanted me to stay in the house while they were gone."

I nodded and put Bunny back in the cage. "Bry, let them know we're at Chad's k?" I told my brother and he nodded. We waved goodbye to Sam and Bryan and walked to Chad's.

Once we got in the house, I sat down on his bed and laid down. He sat down on his bean bag chair thing whatever it is. Earlier we were discussing this certain topic. We wanted to stop this plan while they got them. We loved them too much and it just hurt.

Chad continued, "After we did it, it just made me love her more."

I nodded, "I know what you mean, he was just so caring... I wonder if they'll ever love us like they do about them."

I paused and stared at the ceiling, "Do you even think it's love?"

Chad stood up and looked at me. He plopped on the bed and rested next to me, "Maybe."

He copied my position so we were both staring at the ceiling. "What do you think?"

"I think," I sighed and rolled to my side and looked at him. "I think it must be close since we've known them for a long time."

He did the same and I asked, "Do you think they'll ever feel the same?"

He shrugged. Ugh, I hate when he does that. "Hopefully," He sighed, "Maybe we should just tell them now."

"What?!" I felt my eyes pop out of my head, "Are you serious?"

He shrugged again. Oh my lanta! How many times can a guy shrug? "Our feelings are strong Gabs. I'm sure they'll understand."

I bit my lip, "I guess. But if they don't, we still got each other, right?"

He nodded and hugged me. I smiled and said during the hug, "So, let's tell them."

Instead of his reply, I heard Tay's voice. "Tell who what?"

We released from our hug and sat up. We looked at each other if we should tell them. He gave me an uncertain nod. Taylor and Troy found a seat and I spoke, "We have to tell you something." I started that with a nervous smile.

"Cool, us too." Troy said and Chad smiled.

"Alright, you go first!"

Taylor shook her head, "Nope! You go first. Yours seems important."

I rolled my eyes but suddenly felt my nerves coming back. "Okay," I take a deep breath. "Well first of all- Oh cute top Tay!"

"Thanks!" She looked down at it, "You can borrow it, I got it from-"

"Chad why don't you say it?" Troy interrupted and he nodded.

Chad cleared his throat, "We kind of... Well," He cleared his throat again. "I don't think we can go through with this plan anymore."

"What?!" They screamed, "Why not?"

Chad looks like he needs help, so I'm here. "We don't like Dare or Alyssa anymore."

Troy asked, "Then who _do_ you like?"

Before I could reply, Taylor replied. "What the hell guys! You promised! We all did damn it-"

I winced when she said that, Chad saw. He put a hand on Tay to calm her down but she shrugged his hand off.

Chad frowned, "Guys, our feelings are too strong now."

"It's getting to hard to deny," I added. "It wouldn't be fair to them... to us." I frowned with Chad. Troy frowned too.

"But, who could you possible like now? I mean shit guys!" I winced again. "We already barely have them!"

I looked at Chad and noticed we both had the same look. Well looks to be exact- sadness, worry, regret, and hurt because they don't understand. Taylor gasped again, "I get it now." She nodded.

My scared eyes changed with Chad's, "See Chad, I knew-"

"You're in love with each other!" She exclaimed as she stood up. Our eyes went wide and Chad and I shook our heads vigorously, "Yeah we're in love, but not with each other." Chad nodded and so did Troy.

"It all makes sense now..." No! No, Bubba it doesn't! He stood up as well, "That's why you guys were here!" He pointed to the bed, "Hugging!"

I shook my head, "No, it's not true!" My voice cracked. By now we were all standing. Oh no... I could feel it, the pain in my chest, the glossy eyes that burn. My voice cracking, I'm getting ready to cry. I look over at Chad and his eyes are getting glossy too.

"It is!" Troy yelled, "That's why you guys can't keep the fucking," He looked me in the eyes as he said it, "Promise." Chills went down my body but in a bad way.

Taylor yelled with her eyes rimming with tears, "You guys are so selfish!" I winced again with Chad. Sure we'd fight, but nothing like this. Maybe over who gets the last popsicle, but it never stung like this.

I couldn't help it, a tear escaped from my eyes. "It's messed up too, you know I love Sharpay." Another tear.

"And I love Mark!" Taylor yelled in frustration, a tear from her. Chad and Troy's eyes are red, heck all of our eyes are red.

"Please guys," Chad pleaded, "Just hear us out."

I shook, "Tay? Bubba?" They didn't respond. "We just want you to understand."

"No Gabriella," Troy said. I frowned, the full name. "You guys are ruining the plan."

"Guys..." Chad started but Troy and Tay cut him off. "No..." Tay said. Something about her tone hurt, and I know Chad felt it too.

"I..." He looked down. "I hate you." My lip quivered, he knows I-

"No, _ we _ hate both of you," Taylor added and the tears welded in my eyes. They both know how much that hurts me! I forced my tears back as he whispered, "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we left the room. But before I walked out I spoke to them.

"I can't believe you guys care more about that stupid plan than us," I said.

We whispered, "Sorry." Then walked off. We here Taylor call out, "Have fun eloping!" Tears streamed down my face and his. We ran to his car, "I drive" he said with watery eyes. I nodded and hopped in the car.

From my blurry vision, I could see that Chad was crying too. "So... This is love?" I tried to joke, but all it did was make us cry more."

"Gabi, I didn't think they'd get that mad," He said as the tears flow. He sniffed and I nodded as the tears built in our eyes. "I feel awful, it's like I can die just any second without his love."

He attempted to wipe his tear filled eyes ,"I know and you're right... Hate _is _a strong word."

I broke out into a sob, "They just don't love us Chad! They don't!" I heard Chad let a cry out too.

He spoke, "They really hit me hard with their words." I nodded. "I just wanna forget about them."

"And never remember them anymore." He nodded.

"What the?" I tried to wipe my eyes but it was too blurry, "Chad?"

He tried to do the same but it was still blurry. He tried to move out of the driver's way. But it wasn't working.

"Chad!!"

"Gabi!!" We called out at teh same time...

Gabriella and Chad were hit by a factory truck. Both were now unconscious with tear stains still on their face. The bruises and cuts around their faces were added. The blood trailed as they lied there helplessly_. _The faint noise of the siren was the last thing they heard.

_So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 8**

**Sorry I took so long, I've been busy. School's back on and I ALREADY have a dumb test : / Two actually so pardon me!**

_Gabriella and Chad were hit by a factory truck. Both were now unconscious with tear stains still on their face. The bruises and cuts around their faces were added. The blood trailed as they lied there helplessly. The faint noise of the siren was the last thing they heard._

Taylor and Troy just stayed in the room with silence. All the emotions just lingering in the air.

"Everything alright? I heard screaming fighting."

The phone rang.

They remained quiet as she looked at them with concern.

Kelly Danforth came into the room, looking for her son and Gabriella. She furrowed her eye brows, "Where's Chad and Gabi?"

The phone rang again.

Taylor turned around with the tears still drying on her face, "They left."

She showed worry and Troy spoke, "I'm sure they're fine." He reassured her with a smile and she nodded slowly as she looked around.

"Well I better get that phone," Kelly said but instead of hearing another ring, she heard rushed footsteps and a worried voice.

"Chad and Gabi are in the hospital," Kimi said.

Kelly became flustered as she paced back and forth. Taylor and Troy's breath was caught in their throats. Feeling the blood rush as they thought about their friends. They were just fighting and now?

"Mom! They got hit by a factory truck!" Kimi said as she gripped the phone.

"Aright," Kelly said snapping out of her thoughts, "Kimi, you drive. I'll go get dad and call the others."

Once they got in the hospital, they met with the other family members. Charles looked at his daughter Kimi and his son's two friends. He sighed, "I think maybe you should go to your family."

They nodded and walked silently. Both felt worry and guilt. The thoughts raced through their mind as they walked with the families to the rooms. Chad and Gabriella were put in separate rooms. The Montez family went to Gabriella's with the McKessies leaving the Boltons with the Danforth family.

The doctor said they were fine now. The impact from the truck just hit them hard but they would be fine. Right now they were resting but the families still couldn't take it.

Gina took a deep breath as she stared at her daughter with tears in her eyes, "Oh Gabi..."

She took her hand into her own and kissed it. She frowned at the bruises and cuts and fixed her hair. She kissed her forehead without a word, knowing if she said something, it would only lead to more tears.

Bryan stared at his sister. They all watched him, including his wife Samantha. She noticed his eyes water as he continued to stare. They were all in shock because he was known to never cry. He knew she was just sleeping and that she'd wake up in a few, but he didn't like the sight of her lying their helplessly.

He moved aside so Sam could look at her. She frowned at her sister-in-law, but smiled when she remembered that she'd wake up.

Ben sniffed and kissed his daughters forehead. He smiled sadly and whispered an "I love you" to her.

The McKessie family just stared at her sadly. Taylor felt the most guilt and worry out of them all. Same with Troy in the other room.

"Chad," Kelly whispered as she gently ran her fingers through his curls. She kissed him and her husband just stared sadly.

Kimi rested her head on Mary's shoulder as she stared at her brother with teary eyes. Jack patted Troy's back as he stared as well. Troy just stood there with his hands in his pocket and his head hanging low.

The families decided to look at the other child for a little but went back to their own. They stayed until it was late, but they didn't wake up. Taylor and Troy decided to stay a little longer and they were allowed to.

Taylor scooted the chair near Chad's bed and held his hand. "I'm sorry, Chad." She wiped her tears and sniffed. "Me and Troy were just angry, we really weren't thinking. I don't hate you. And even though you love Gabriella, I still love you." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. And just like that, her love woke him up.

"I love you, too." He said weakly as his eyes opened slowly. He gave her a soft smile as she smiled back. She was so happy, she wanted to tell everyone he was awake, but they already said he would be so she didn't bother.

"I'm sorry Chad, I-"

"I know," He said. "It's okay... We knew you'd understand," His smile faded as he looked around the room. "Where's Gabi?"

"She's in the other room, I can tell them you wanna move to hers if you want," She said and he nodded. Taylor walked out to tell them, but made a detour so she could tell Troy that Chad was awake. She reached the door and saw him sitting next to her with his hands on his face. He looked at her and frowned, "I'm sorry Gabi..."

Troy stayed there in silence and Taylor decided to knock on the door softly. He looked up with surprise, "Oh hey Tay. How's Chad?"

"He's awake," She smiled as she rested on the doorframe. "He wants to be moved here, I just wanted to tell you he was up."

He nodded and held Gabriella's hand. "Can you wake up, too?"

A few seconds later, Chad was being rolled in to the bed next to Gabriella. Chad frowned, "W-Will she wake up?"

Taylor and Troy nodded. She replied, "Yeah, just like you did."

He smiled and Troy bowed his head in shame, "Sorry Chad. We should've respected you guys; if you like each other, then it's fine with-"

"Troy, we don't like each other." Chad continued as he turned to Taylor, "Or love each other."

"Then who do you guys like?" Taylor asked with furrowed eye brows. Chad stayed calm but was crazy with panic inside. He opened his mouth but a woman's voice came out.

"Sorry, but you two will have to come tomorrow," She announced and they nodded. Taylor hugged Chad and smiled sadly at Gabriella. Troy did the same and they walked out.

The next morning, Troy and Taylor rushed to see their friends. The families came trailing in after them.

They went to greet Chad and sat down. They then looked at the other bed and were surprised to see her up. "Gabi!" Gina exclaimed and hugged her daughter.

"Mommy," She smiled at her mom whose eyes were filled with tears of joy. Everyone hugged her and the last was Troy. He reached in to hug her and she hugged him back. But it wasn't the same, it was awkward, well for Gabriella's side.

Troy noticed it but didn't mind because he couldn't blame her.

"We brought Bunny," Gina told her daughter as they all talked together.

"Bunny?" Gabriella asked clearly confused.

Bryan nodded at his sister, "That little bunny that Troy got you."

"Troy?" She asked and everyone laughed.

"Gabs, you're crazy," Taylor said. "Don't act like you don't know."

Gabriella just sat there as she looked around. She played with the hem of the pillows and they frowned, "You don't remember us?" Casey asked for the families.

She shook her head, "Of course not! I remember everyone and everything... But I just don't know who... Troy and Bunny are."

Troy felt a pain inside him as he covered it with a sad smile. They all had different emotions being expressed. Gabriella looked at her fingers as they stayed quiet.

"Maybe if you say some things about Troy, she'll remember," Michelle, Troy's mom suggested and they nodded. "Gabrieller?"

"Who?"

Troy frowned and nodded slowly.

"He was the one who won the bunny for you," Mary, his sister explained and she gave an apologetic smile.

Each time Gabriella admit she didn't know, Troy felt the sadness come over him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who he is," Gabriella said and Taylor tried one last thing, "Fantastic four?"

She raised her eye brows, "The movie? Did he like it or something?"

Taylor sighed and shook her head. "I just don't get why you don't remember him but you know everyone else."

Chad gasped in realization, "Before the accident, me and Gabi were upset and we said things to each other... About you guys and we said we didn't want to know you guys or even remember you..."

"No, that's not possible," Kelly Danforth said. "Or is it?"

They remained quiet once again and Gabriella spoke, "Well its not like this Troy guy's here anyways, right?"

Taylor bit her lip and looked at Troy and Gabriella's mouth formed a subtle "o". The families decided to leave for work leaving Troy and Taylor. Troy stepped out of the room with a sigh. He leant against the wall and ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Why doesn't she remember me?" He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything about you," Gabriella apologized when he walked in.

He shrugged, "It's not your fault." He mumbled, "I guess." Gabriella heard and frowned.

"Um," She started awkwardly. "Were we really close?"

And this is the start of their awkward, new beginning.

**A/N: Hopefully she remembers him, yeah? Please review! Thanks for reading too!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 9**

**Sorry for such a long wait... AGAIN.**

_"I'm sorry I don't remember anything about you," Gabriella apologized when he walked in._

_He shrugged, "It's not your fault." He mumbled, "I guess." Gabriella heard and frowned._

_"Um," She started awkwardly. "Were we really close?"_

_And this is the start of their awkward, new beginning._

Chad, Taylor, and Troy were all at Gabriella's house. They were allowed to go back home so they decided to go to Gabriella's. She sat on her bed, remembering everything there but a few things. She assumed those things had to do with or was from Troy.

"Troy," Gabriella started as she looked around, "Did you give me these things?"

He nodded with a sad smile. Chad patted Troy's back from his seat. Taylor took Bunny out and handed her to Gabriella. "This is Bunny," She said with a smile and Gabriella took a treat and fed it to her.

Gabriella smiled as she saw her nose wiggle. "What else should I know about Troy?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Chad suggested as he stood up. "Me and Tay were gonna grab some food..."

Taylor furrowed her eye brows as Chad gave her a look. Her mouth formed an "o", "Right... Bye!"

They walked out and Gabriella gave Troy a small smile. He returned it and cleared his throat, "Uh, you used to call me Bubba." He smiled, "But I hated it so you'd say it more."

He corrected himself, "I mean I didn't like it."

Gabriella nodded, "That's what hate means doesn't it? I won't call you." Troy frowned a little as he nodded. He wanted her to correct him from saying "hate" or to just call him the old nickname.

Troy knew Gabriella and she looked nervous. He wondered why but then remembered she got shy around new people. He frowned again knowing he was "new people" to her.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him and he shook his head.

They sat in awkward silence.

"I guess I better go..." Troy said as he stood up and Gabriella gave him a small nod. She felt sad as he just walked away. She stood up and called for him, "Troy! Wait!"

He turned around and she looked him in the eyes. Troy felt his heart beat faster as he saw the sadness in them.

"Can you please stay? I'm sorry, I just want to remember you again."

He smiled and walked back to her, "So when we were nine..."

Gabriella laughed at the memories Troy told her. "Wow, we were really close huh?"

He nodded, "Still are."

Gabriella smiled and played with her pillow case, "Um," She stammered, "I was just- Were we- Oh never mind."

"What?" Troy asked with a chuckle. "Don't be scared to ask me something."

Gabriella blushed because she knew she shouldn't be. "Well, um."

Troy waited patiently for her to continue. "Were were together?" Before Troy could answer Gabriella rambled.

"I mean with all these stories you said, we sound like a couple. I mean if we weren't we sure sound like we'd be a cute one. All these things you gave me are like what a boyfriend would give his girlfriend. But if we aren't or... weren't, sorry. I was just guessing since I-"

"Whoa, slow down," Troy said with laugh. It went away when he had to answer her. He frowned, "Uh, well. We weren't _really _together."

Gabriella didn't really understand that but nodded anyways. "So we weren't?"

He nodded and they continued their conversation.

They talked the whole night until it was dinner time. Gabriella walked Troy to the door and smiled at him, "Thanks for talking to me this whole time."

"No problem," Troy smiled back, "I had fun."

Gabriella laughed, "Me too." Troy was about to give her a hug but instead awkwardly gave her a wave.

She smiled back but stopped him from leaving again. Instead of a wave back, she hugged him tightly and he responded by wrapping his arms around her. She closed her eyes as he took in her scent. Every second he was holding her he only wished she remembered him.

Bryan walked downstairs with a smile, "She remembers you?"

They let go and Troy frowned with a slight shake of his head. Bryan's smile faded slowly as he nodded.

"See you tomorrow," Gabriella called out as he waved to her from the sidewalk. Tomorrow was monday and that would be the day they all went back to school.

Meanwhile, Taylor and Chad were out eating together.

"Chad, I'm sorry... I guess I was just a little hurt because I thought I loved Mark."

Chad nodded but them stopped in the middle of his chewing, "Thought?"

"Yeah, I don't want to make us awkward but..."

Chad stopped eating at stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "That night... When you left, I realized that I was jealous of Gabi."

"Gabi?" Chad asked, still not taking his eyes off of her. "Yeah, I... I guess it's because you like her. After our whole relationship thing, I noticed how great of a boyfriend you would be. I didn't want you to act like that to anyone else but me..."

Chad's eyes widened, "What are you saying?"

"Since we've known each other for a long time," Taylor continued what seemed to be a planned speech, "I think it's safe to say that... I love you Chad."

Chad smiled brightly at her and stood up. He walked to her side of the table and hugged her tightly. They shared a kiss and Taylor giggled, "Does this mean you love me too?"

"Of course, Tay!" He exclaimed and she giggled at his excitement. "That whole thing we were talking about, was us loving you and Troy, not each other. We wanted to tell you guys but..."

Taylor gasped, "Oh my gosh..." She frowned, "And we said all those things..."

He gave her a smile, "Don't worry about it, that's the past now."

She smiled back and gave him a peck, "So we're together for real now?"

Chad smiled and they continued to eat. Taylor bit her lip, "Gabi loved Troy?"

"Yeah... But don't tell Troy or Gabi yet. I think that if they're meant to love each other, or at least for Gabi to love him, she'll remember."

Taylor nodded sadly with a frown. "Troy still loves Shar though."

"I know... But it's better that way," Chad said. "Well for now at least."

Taylor took a bite of her food, "I hope things turn out well."

The next morning, the four of them walked together to school. Gabriella didn't remember doing this though, because it involved Troy. She walked to her locker and put her bag down. She opened the locker and saw pictures of her and Troy, Taylor, and Chad. One had all four of them and it read "Fantastic 4". She ran her finger over Troy's face softly as she tried to remember.

Gabriella sighed and grabbed her books she needed. Troy saw her do that and frowned. He walked up to her and leaned against the locker next to hers, "You always _did_ take long at your locker." He joked as she rolled her eyes. "I was just looking at these pictures."

Troy looked at them too then took out a book from his bag, "Here, you forgot this book at Chad's after the argument."

She took the book and placed it in her locker, "Argument?"

"Uh, we had a fight, huge one." Troy said as he looked at the ground with his hands in his pocket. "That's what made you guys leave us at Chad's, and that's what lead to your accident..."

Gabriella nodded. She turned around and closed her locker. She turned back to Troy and smiled at him, "Thanks for sticking with me, I mean even though I don't remember anything."

Troy smiled back at her then embraced her into his arms, "Don't mention it."

They let go and Gabriella linked her arm with his absentmindedly. Troy smiled down at her and she giggled, "What?"

"You just linked with me," Troy said and she blushed, "Oh sorr-"

"No, it's okay," He smiled.

Gabriella smiled back at him and naturally hugged his arm, "Do you think you'll have time tonight to tell me more stuff about you and us?"

Troy nodded as they continued to walk to Taylor's locker where Chad and Taylor was.

Taylor and Chad saw them and smiled. Their smile faltered when Sharpay walked towards them, "I can't wait for our date tonight, Troy." She winked at him when she said "date".

"Sorry Shar, I already have plans."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "Exactly, we're going to my house and we're-"

Troy stopped her quickly, "No, I have plans with Gabriella."

"Oh," Sharpay scoffed, "Well if that-"

"No, Troy it's okay." She smiled, "Just hang out with Shar." Gabriella remembered Sharpay, she wasn't sure if she liked her though. She felt a little jealousy run through her as she watched her talk to Troy. Gabriella wondered why her feelings were so but continued.

"I could just hang at home, maybe be the third wheel to Tay and Chad," She laughed lightly.

Troy furrowed his eye brows, "No." He sighed at Sharpay, "Look, I already have plans go fool around with Daryl."

Taylor, Chad, and Sharpay looked at him with a surprised look. Gabriella looked worried because Troy had just canceled his own plans for her.

"Let's go," Troy said as he kept his arm linked with Gabriella's.

Gabriella turned back to see Sharpay still standing there, "Troy, I appreciate you talking to me and all but you don't needa turn down your girlfriend for me."

"Whoa, hold on for a sec," Troy said as he defended himself, "That's not my girlfriend, if anything _you_ are my girlfriend."

Gabriella looked at Chad for an answer but he looked at Taylor. Taylor shrugged and looked back at Troy.

"W-Well, I-I," Troy looked at Gabriella. He remembered that she didn't know the plan they had, "I meant that we had this plan and in that plan you and I wer-"

Chad coughed uncontrollably and Taylor rubbed his back. She gave Troy a look telling him not to mention the plan.

"I guess it's just because we were so close that it would make more-" Troy sighed, "Guys why can't I tell her? It might help her remember me."

"Tell me what?" Gabriella

Taylor looked at Chad for an answer but he didn't know. Both of them didn't exactly know why they didn't want her to know but they just didn't. "Tell me what?" Gabriella repeated but was interrupted by the bell. They all hustled to their homeroom with Mrs. Darbus.

**A/N: So... Why don't they want Gabi to know she and Troy "went out" tho? Hope you like it! Suggestions or ideas are nice! Review please and thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 10**

**Sorry for such a long wait... AGAIN. AGAIN. AGAIN. Jeez, just forget it, ugh. You're probably used to such a long way all the time. Bah! Humbug. :)**

_"Whoa, hold on for a sec," Troy said as he defended himself, "That's not my girlfriend, if anything you are my girlfriend."_

_Gabriella looked at Chad for an answer but he looked at Taylor. Taylor shrugged and looked back at Troy._

_"W-Well, I-I," Troy looked at Gabriella. He remembered that she didn't know the plan they had, "I meant that we had this plan and in that plan you and I wer-"_

_Chad coughed uncontrollably and Taylor rubbed his back. She gave Troy a look telling him not to mention the plan._

_"I guess it's just because we were so close that it would make more-" Troy sighed, "Guys why can't I tell her? It might help her remember me."_

_"Tell me what?" Gabriella_

_Taylor looked at Chad for an answer but he didn't know. Both of them didn't exactly know why they didn't want her to know but they just didn't. "Tell me what?" Gabriella repeated but was interrupted by the bell. They all hustled to their homeroom with Mrs. Darbus._

Troy led Gabriella to her seat, "Do you remember this classroom and stuff like that?"

She nodded, "I remember everything."

Troy looked down sadly, "But me, right?"

"I'm sorry," She said softly. "I really do wanna remember you though or at least things that have to do with you."

Troy nodded and sat down with a slight disappointment.

School ended and they all went to get ice cream at the shop near their houses. "I'm not that hungry," Troy said as they all got theirs.

Gabriella looked at him with shock, "Liar!"

"What?" Troy asked. Chad and Taylor were busy talking so it left Troy and Gabriella talking.

They all walked down the sidewalk together. "Here, try some."

"No, no that's okay," Troy said shaking his head.

Gabriella wrinkled her eyebrows, "Come on. Please?" She pouted and he smiled, "Okay fine."

Troy got his hand ready to hold the cone but instead found Gabriella feeding it to him. He looked at her with a small smile and opened his mouth. She giggled when the ice cream rubbed off onto his nose.

"You have," She giggled, "Ice cream right there." She tapped his nose with a laugh. "Even Chad can eat the ice cream without getting it on him," She teased.

Chad looked back at them, "What?" Gabriella rolled her eyes when she saw that he had ice cream on his face.

"Never mind."

Taylor laughed, "Oops, I put that there."

"You better take it off," Chad said as he pointed to his cheek.

Taylor looked at him with a smirk then kissed his cheek, making the ice cream go away.

Gabriella smiled at them and they all continued walking.

They all went to their houses but Troy stopped himself from crossing. "Uh Gabriella?"

Gabriella stopped and turned around. She looked around confused, "Yeah Troy?"

"Do you think we could hang out? So maybe you could remember me?"

Gabriella smiled, "Sure."

He led her to his house and was greeted by Mary.

"Hey Mare, can you let mom know Gabriella's over?" He asked his older sister.

She nodded then smiled, "Hey Gabi." She hugged her and Gabriella smiled back.

They walked up to Troy's room. Troy just walked in and put his stuff down while Gabriella walked slowly in, letting her eyes wander in the room.

"You really don't remember?"

She shook her head as she continued to look around. She walked to the wall with pictures and squinted on a picture of the two of them.

Her head started to hurt. Gabriella instinctively pulled her hand up to her head as she gasped in pain.

"Gabi?" Troy stood up and ran to her, "You okay?" Concern was written all over his face.

"Yeah," She said after a deep breath. "I guess the picture made me remember things but I just don't know what."

Troy nodded slowly. He helped her onto his bed and patted his pillow to make her lay down and rest. She felt light headed so she followed his orders.

"We'll save pictures for next time," He told her softly, hoping not to make her head hurt more. When she didn't nod or say anything Troy frowned slightly.

"Do you wanna go home?"

Gabriella thought about it but decided against it. "No, I wanna stay here."

Troy smiled and nodded, "Okay. Well, I guess we could do homework while we talk."

She nodded and they started to work.

When it was time for Gabriella to leave, Troy insisted on walking her home. Since it was late, it was getting cold. Before they stepped outside, Troy stopped her.

"Wait, here." He took his sweatshirt off and handed it to her, "It's cold now."

She smiled politely, "Oh, you don't have-"

"I know, and I wouldn't if I didn't want to. But I am, so..."

Gabriella smiled at him and couldn't believe how she could forget such a wonderful person.

"Thank you," She told him. "I'll give it back to you-"

Troy shook his head and took her hand into his as he walked out of the house. He closed the door, still keeping her hand in his. "Don't worry about it. Just keep it, you can add it to the others."

"Others?" She asked as he nodded. "Yeah, you have practically all my hoodies. You like the hoodies better than the zip ups." He remembered out loud.

"Oh."

Troy reminded her, "You have them all on the left side of your closet." He smiled, "Along with the rest of my stuff."

Gabriella smiled and repeated her thought, but this time said it out loud. "I still can't believe how I could forget such a wonderful person."

"I'm not all that wonderful," He said as he lifted the hand he was holding and kissed it lightly. He winked and she giggled.

They walked slowly to her house and she looked at him questioningly. They came to a stop.

"Of course you are."

"Really, I-I'm not."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and Gabriella shook her head and pointed at him. "Don't you rub your neck on me, I know what that means."

Troy looked at her with a confused expression.

"Yeah, Bubba," She said with an eye roll as she let go of his hand. "You're talking to me like I'm some new person you just met and you're acting like I'm Shar."

She shook her head, "You don't need to keep going on with the plan, it's over."

"I-I'm not," Troy said. He stopped before he could fully defend himself. "Did you just call me Bubba?"

"Yeah, I've been calling you that all my life." She rolled her eyes again, "Just because we had that stupid fight, doesn't mean I'm not allowed to call you that."

"Stupid fight?"

She sighed, "Did you lose your memory or something? How could you forget?"

"I didn't lose my memory, you did!" Troy said as they continued to talk in the middle of the street.

She laughed mockingly then stopped. "I did?"

**X**

**A/N: **so wow! Her memory's back already? And it's not a happy way :( Sorry for the wait! Review please and thank you!


	11. Chapter 11

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 11**

**So, this was supposed to be up like a week ago but my laptop got messed up! :( It deleted stuff and ugh, well i hope you like it!**

**Oh and check my co-write with ****_Zanessaloverocksx3 _**

**_http:// www. fanfiction. net/s /4542270/ 1/ The_Hardest_Thing_**

of course no spaces :) ENJOY!

* * *

_She sighed, "Did you lose your memory or something? How could you forget?"_

_"I didn't lose my memory, you did!" Troy said as they continued to talk in the middle of the street._

_She laughed mockingly then stopped. "I did?"_

"You did," He said softly when she stopped yelling. Gabriella stared at him, "I-"

She gasped in pain and almost fell. Troy hurried to catch her, "Gabi? I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said to you that night."

"What night?" Gabriella asked as she watched his eyes turn back to sadness.

Troy's eyes filled with tears, "You don't remember?"

"I still don't, I'm sorry," She admitted with a shameful bow of her head.

Troy shook his head and looked down as well, "Don't be."

"Troy?" Gabriella asked, "Are you crying?"

He shook his head as the tear fell down. Gabriella quickly wiped it, "What's wrong?"

He took a quick breath and looked her in the eyes. "You remembered... And then..."

"Oh."

Troy nodded and walked her to her house. He stared at her and watched how the wind blew almost perfectly on her face. How her curls rolled softly on her back. He smiled when he saw she was wearing his sweatshirt.

"Are you okay?" She asked, still not fully used to his behavior anymore.

He nodded then rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, uh."

She waited patiently for him to continue. She pulled the sleeves down to cover her hands.

"You look good in my sweatshirt," He said.

She laughed at his awkwardness, "Thanks, you look good in it too."

He had to laugh with her and they continued walking.

"I still don't believe how I could possibly forget you," She said. Gabriella softly smiled to herself as she spoke, "But I'm glad you're here to help me remember."

Troy smiled at her and reached for her hand, "I'll always be here for you." His voice was gentle and soothing as he continued, "Don't forget that."

Gabriella gave him small nods.

He kept her hands in his. She looked up, deep into his blue eyes and her lips curled into a small smile. Troy scooted closer to her and Gabriella could feel his warm breath on her skin. She closed her eyes as blurred memories seeped into her mind. She opened them again and found Troy closer. Her breathing hitched when he started to lean in.

Gabriella closed her eyes at their closeness. Troy was ready to close the gap between them but they were stopped with a bright light and a loud honk.

Gabriella pulled away and laughed as she ran to the sidewalk. Troy, keeping his hand in hers, could only smile. He felt more awkward than before when he realized that he was aiming to kiss her. Hopefully she wouldn't take it with the same awkwardness.

"Oh my gosh," She breathed with a laughs in between. "Everything was so quiet then all of a sudden that car!"

He nodded, "Yeah." His eyes ran over every inch of her and he had to smile because he never found her more beautiful. Her hair was now blowing in her eyes and she had to pull strands back behind her ear. Her laughing made her smile wide and her eyes shine. He smiled at her and asked, "Can, can I hug you?"

She didn't reply but instead walked to him. She let him wrap his arms around her and laughed softly, "You don't need to ask."

**X**

"Oh my gosh!"

Troy nodded, "Yeah, I was really hurt when she didn't remember anymore."

Taylor frowned as they shared their last class together, "She'll come around, don't worry."

"I guess," He said as he closed his books. The substitute teacher had given them the rest of the period to do whatever they wanted.

Taylor looked at him with concern, "What's on your mind? Besides that she didn't remember after."

He sighed and stated truthfully, "I don't know."

Taylor just looked at him and knew he was telling the truth.

The bell rang and they walked out of the room, books in their hands. "What did Chad say?"

"He thinks me kissing her hand made her remember," He laughed like it made no sense at all. He looked at Taylor and she showed the exact opposite expression.

She gasped, "Oh my- That just might be the reason!"

"What?" Troy asked as he put his books away, his face full of confusion. Taylor waited for him then they walked to her locker.

She turned her lock as she continued, "If her feelings were true then that kiss would have really helped."

"But she's in love with Chad-" He corrected himself, "_Was_ in love with Chad."

"She wasn't," Taylor said. "She was really in love with-"

Gabriella and Chad's laughter cut her off. "Hey, we'll meet you at the table, we have to put our stuff away."

Taylor and Troy nodded as they walked to the table. Taylor looked at him, "Really Troy, what's wrong? You seem... deep in thought?" She asked more than said and he shrugged. He didn't say anything as he sat down.

A few minutes later, Gabriella and Chad walked through the doors. Taylor furrowed her eyebrows as she took out her food, "Why are you so happy?"

Gabriella controlled herself and spoke, "Daryl asked me out!"

Taylor put her hand over her mouth to prevent her gasp from escaping, "He what?"

"Tell 'em what you told him," Chad said as he grabbed his lunch.

Gabriella smiled, "I told him yes." She continued to smile, "But only if you guys thought it was okay."

"Whatever makes you happy," Taylor replied as sadness and worry wash over her. Chad nodded with the same expression. Both didn't know what would happen to her if she stayed with Daryl. They worried about her when she remembered the pain he caused her and were sad because they wanted her to remember the strong love she had for Troy.

They all turned their attention to Troy. They all looked at him in confusion. "Do you not want me to say yes to Daryl?" Gabriella asked him

He simply shrugged, not wanting to talk. He was afraid that his words might come out. Troy was trying to decide on something.

He wanted to tell them that he didn't want her to say yes. And, at that moment, he hated Daryl. He was jealous of the fact that he made her so happy with just one question. He was sad that she even remembered Daryl, but not even him. But even though he knows she wants to say yes, he's happy. He's happy that she's happy. But suddenly worry washed over him.

Troy finally made his decision.

He was falling in love with Gabriella.

**

* * *

**

A/N Hope you liked it!! I'll try and update asap! Please check out my co-write with **Zanessaloverocksx3**

**http:// www. fanfiction. net/s /4542270/ 1/ The_Hardest_Thing**

And of course there aren't spaces tho! Review please and thank you! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Fantastic 4 No More?

**Chapter 12**

**Thank ya much for reviews! :) Enjoy this one please.**

**

* * *

**

_Troy finally made his decision._

_He was falling in love with Gabriella._

"Troy?" They all laughed, "Troy?"

He just stared at the table with a blank expression.

Gabriella furrowed her eyebrows, "Hello? Earth to Troy."

Troy snapped back to reality once he heard Gabriella's voice. "I..."

"You what?" Taylor asked when no one spoke.

Troy shrugged his muscular shoulders. Taylor bit her lip as they all waited for a reply.

"I don't think you should say yes," He said.

"Y-You don't?" Gabriella asked with shock in her eyes. "W-Why not? Out of all of us, I'd think that you'd want me to say yes the most. You and Dare are best-"

"Were," Troy corrected as he stared her in the eyes, "Were best friends. We all were, that's how this mess started."

Gabriella was taken aback by the sudden outburst. She closed her eyes for a quick second as her head started to hurt.

"I'm sorry Gab-"

She slowly shook her head, "It's fine, I just forgot... Again." She frowned slightly as he did the same.

Taylor looked at her two friends in concern. Chad sighed, "Hey Troy, come with me for a sec."

Troy followed Chad into the hallway.

"What's with you?" Chad asked his best friend, "You don't needa blow up in her like that."

He nodded, "I know... but."

Chad waited patiently, noticing the change in Troy's emotion. "I think I like her."

"You like her?" Chad asked with wide eyes.

Troy simply nodded with a rub on his neck. "Or I don't know... I might love her." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

Chad was shocked, he truly wished Gabriella knew this. And by Gabriella, he meant the one who remembered.

He patted Troy's back and led him back into the cafeteria. "Just relax alright? Use the time you spend with her to put in some of your moves."

They laughed and sat down.

"Troy, I promise I won't go out with him as long as you promise to hang out with me tonight," Gabriella blurted out quickly once he found his seat. She smiled, "And every other night?"

He smiled back, "Deal." His smile faded, "But if it makes you happy... Just go out with him."

"No, no" She shook her head, "Being with you makes me happier."

Troy smiled wider and was reaching to put his arm around her but a voice stopped him.

"You're ditching me to hang with Bolton?" Daryl cut him off.

The four friends' smiles dropped quickly. Chad glared but Taylor rubbed his hand gently to calm him down. Chad turned his attention to Troy and Gabriella.

"Yeah," Gabriella said quietly. "I don't mean to-"

"I don't wanna hear it, have fun with him."

She frowned and Troy frowned as he watched her stare at him walk away. He stood up from his seat and walked to Daryl carefully. Chad exchanged a glance with Taylor before catching up to him.

"Troy what are you doing?"

"He can't just do that to her," Troy said as he kept his eyes on Daryl.

Chad stopped him with a hand, "What did he do?"

"He-" Troy sighed and they turned around. Daryl didn't do anything. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked back with Chad to the table.

He took his seat next to Gabriella, "Sorry, you can tell him you'd rather be with him. I'll understand."

Gabriella looked up, "That would be a lie."

**

* * *

**

"So then we named her Bunny," He smiled at the bunny as he pet her.

Gabriella smiled too. He put Bunny back in her spot and asked, "So what else do you wanna know?"

"Why don't you have a girlfriend?" Gabriella asked suddenly.

Troy stared at her, not knowing what to say. They sat in awkward silence until she lightly patted the spot next to her. She scooted an inch to make room for him on her bed. He gratefully took the spot and cleared his throat.

"Sorry if that's not something I should ask..." She started awkwardly.

He shook his head and turned to her, "No, it's just, I-I really don't know." He said not fully telling the truth. He knew why, it was because the girl he was falling in love with barely remembered who he was.

"Oh," She said. "Well, who were you with before?"

_You_. "Uh, no one..." He bluffed and Gabriella smirked. "You're hiding something. You don't have to be shy."

"I'm not shy," He said, furrowing his eye brows.

She smiled, "I guess you're just scared then."

"What?" Troy asked with mock offense. "You're the one who hid behind me when we watched that one movie."

Gabriella gasped, "You should be honored. I probably only hid behind you because you're so big!"

"That's what she said." Troy stifled a laugh as she threw her pillow at him with a giggle.

She stopped with a pout, "Please just tell me, it might help me remember."

Troy covered his eyes with his hands, "If I can't see you, it won't work."

He slowly took his hands off and groaned, "Honestly? She wasn't really my girlfriend."

"But?" She asked with a satisfied smile.

"But, right now... I wish she was." He frowned and Gabriella did the same.

She put both legs on the bed and turned to him. "You still love her?"

Troy sighed and looked into her eyes. He turned his attention to his hands and spoke, "I didn't love her like I do now."

"Then why don't you tell her?" She asked him as she reached for his hands. She smiled when he looked at her, "From what I know about you so far, I'm sure she'll run into your arms."

He gave her a half smile but it faded slowly. The door creaked open, "Get your hands off my sister or I'll beat your-"

"Bry! It's just Troy," She laughed. "What's up?"

Bryan just stared at them then continued, "Mom says you got a doctor's appointment. She'll take you in-"

"Can I just go with Troy? We can talk more," Gabriella told her brother then turned to Troy. "I mean if that's okay with you."

Troy nodded and Bryan shrugged, "Whatever, I'll tell her."

The two friends stood up from the bed and walked downstairs. Before she left the room though, she quickly grabbed one of Troy's hoodies. Troy smiled when he saw what she had gotten then led her to his car, after saying bye to her family.

Troy quickly ran to her side to open her door before getting into his own seat. She giggled when he got inside. During the car ride, the two continued talking. Because the hospital was so close, they had reached it in ten minutes.

"So," Dr. Burke said as she checked his clipboard. "Everything looks fine. How are you coping?" She asked.

Gabriella smiled politely, "Everything's fine. Troy's helping me the most though." She motioned to the boy next to her.

Dr. Burke smiled, "That's wonderful. It's very hard for women to deal with it, especially if it's their first."

Both Troy and Gabriella furrowed their eye brows, "Excuse me?" Gabriella asked.

"You know, your baby." She smiled sympathetically.

Gabriella's eyes bulged out, "My what?!"

**

* * *

**

**Review please and thank you! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 13**

_Dr. Burke smiled, "That's wonderful. It's very hard for women to deal with it, especially if it's their first."_

_Both Troy and Gabriella furrowed their eye brows, "Excuse me?" Gabriella asked._

_"You know, your baby." She smiled sympathetically._

_Gabriella's eyes bulged out, "My what?!"_

"You lost the baby in the accident."

Gabriella's eyes went wide as she turned to Troy then back at the doctor. "I lost my what?"

"Do you have the wrong... clipboard patient thing?" Troy asked with difficulty, he was at a loss for words.

Dr. Burke squinted, "Gabriella Montez?"

"Yes?" Gabriella answered automatically. Her doctor laughed, "Well there you go, I have the right one."

She gulped, "Wait I couldn't possibly have a baby."

Dr. Burke frowned, "Not anymore sweetie."

Gabriella rubbed her head in attempt to make herself feel better. Troy just sat there in shock. He was motionless.

"I'm assuming you were the father?" Dr. Burke asked. Troy could only blink.

Dr. Burke sighed, "I'm sorry, maybe we should meet another time."

She got up and reached for the door but Troy stopped her. "T-There was a baby?"

She sat back down and nodded. She smiled at them and patiently waited for a response.

"I don't even remember making one!" Gabriella exclaimed with disbelief. "Are you sure you have the right patient?"

"Look," Dr. Burke stated. "I understand it's difficult to hear this news again but, you will continue to cope-"

Gabriella shook her head quickly, "No no no, you don't understand. I-I have never even had sex, this must be a mistake."

Troy sat there, still motionless. Gabriella eye's teared slightly as she became frustrated with the facts.

Dr. Burke pressed her lips together, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I hadn't realized that you were-"

"The wrong person?" Gabriella cut her off with hopeful eyes.

The doctor shook her head as she flipped through her papers, "It says that you have amnesia of some sort?"

"Oh," Gabriella nodded slowly. "But only with things related to or about... Troy." She said slowly then looked at him with furrowed eye brows.

Dr. Burke patted her lab coat as she stood up. She checked her watch then back at them, "I'll give you a few minutes to talk this through, I'll be back." She smiled then closed the door.

There was silence in the room. Only the sound of the clock ticking was heard. Troy finally blinked as he turned to Gabriella, waiting for a question he hoped he had an answer to.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Troy was confused, "Tell you what? I didn't know you had a baby."

Gabriella winced and closed her eyes, "I never had a baby."

"Gabriella, she just said you lost one." Troy tried to say it with sensitivity as the softness in his voice matched his expression.

"I had sex with you?" She asked, assuming the obvious. Troy merely nodded small nods.

"Why didn't you tell me that? Out of all the things to tell me, that would have been one of the most important." She explained quickly with a glare. Gabriella stood up, "The least you could have done was stop me from looking like an idiot when I denied it to the doctor."

Troy was once again motionless, Gabriella was... mad. It hurt him especially because she didn't even know and she was right.

"Gabriella, don't leave." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

Gabriella stopped at the door and sighed, "Can you please explain?"

Troy nodded to her back and Gabriella sensed it. She turned around and sat next to him, waiting for him to start. He began, "Well.... we really liked the other four...."

She was so hurt by what she heard and all the emotions from the argument on that night came back to her. By the time Troy finished, Gabriella's tears were streaming down her face. She collapsed in Troy's arm. He quickly embraced her, taking in her scent. "I'm sorry," He whispered in her hair.

"It's okay," She sniffed. He felt her lips quiver on his chest, "I just wish I could remember."

Troy gave a small sigh as he rubbed her back. He looked at her and wiped the tears away, "Don't cry. Everything will get better." He tired to assure himself as he did to her. She nodded, believing what he said but still frowned.

Gabriella rested on his shoulder as they waited in silence. Gabriella slowly lifted her head, "Am I the girl you... still love?"

Troy's heart stopped beating. He just figured that out for himself earlier. He didn't want to have to go through a heartbreak right after finding out. He knew his pain wouldn't be as much as Gabriella's right now. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. He cleared his throat to answer but Dr. Burke opened the door.

"Is everything okay now?"

The two smiled politely at her as Gabriella nodded, "I apologize for my behavior, I didn't know..."

"It's fine," She smiled. "You two can leave now, I'll see you next time?"

Gabriella nodded and hopped off the bed. Troy stood up next to her, not intending on letting her go. His arm hung over her shoulders as they walked out.

They walked in silence to the car. Gabriella continued to look straight ahead, "Am I?"

"Are you what?" Troy asked after a few seconds. He was hoping she wasn't referring to her question earlier."

Gabriella stopped walking, "Am I the-"

Troy's phone rang. It rang a second time until he finally answered it, "Talk to me."

Despite the news, Gabriella smiled at his greeting on the phone. She watched and listened as he talked to his mom. He opened her door and bowed before her with his smile then walked to the other side, still talking to his mom. He finally finished the conversation then went inside.

"Do you wanna have dinner with us?" He asked before she could ask her own question.

Gabriella smiled genuinely, "I'd love to."

Troy smiled brightly, "Great, I told her to make your favorite."

She laughed lightly, "What if I said no?"

"Oh," Troy scoffed. "No one can say no to me. I'm-"

Gabriella lifted an eyebrow, "You're Bubba?" She giggled and Troy smiled a crooked smile. He hadn't realized how much he missed the sound of her calling him that. Instead of complaining he nodded and softly answered, "Yeah, I'm Bubba."

Troy looked her in the eyes and found the same glitter she had before. He wondered what that meant but shrugged it off, reminding himself that she always had beautiful eyes.

She looked at his eyes and noticed a difference in them too. She noticed the different shades of blue this time, and it made her feel something different but familiar. Troy slowly leaned closer to her. Gabriella intuitively leaned with him.

Troy's arm rested on the arm rest while the other one was near his stick shift. Gabriella had her hands in her lap as she felt him inch closer. Troy felt her breath softly tickle his lips and he smiled slightly.

Gabriella did the same when she smelled Troy's cologne. They were less than an inch away from each other. He went closer to her and then...


	14. Chapter 14

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 14**

_Troy looked her in the eyes and found the same glitter she had before. He wondered what that meant but shrugged it off, reminding himself that she always had beautiful eyes._

_She looked at his eyes and noticed a difference in them too. She noticed the different shades of blue this time, and it made her feel something different but familiar. Troy slowly leaned closer to her. Gabriella intuitively leaned with him._

_Troy's arm rested on the arm rest while the other one was near his stick shift. Gabriella had her hands in her lap as she felt him inch closer. Troy felt her breath softly tickle his lips and he smiled slightly._

_Gabriella did the same when she smelled Troy's cologne. They were less than an inch away from each other. He went closer to her and then..._

"Gabi!" Mary exclaimed as she saw the car in the driveway. "How was the doctor's?"

The two slowly went back to the spots. Mary stared at them, unaware of the awkward presence that had settled. "Um, it was fine," Gabriella told her quietly, trying to gain her normal heart pace.

Mary turned to Troy as they all walked up to the house. "Yeah, it was fine," He said as his eyes were fixed on Gabriella's. He kept his eyes on her as she followed his sister to the table.

The soft pink didn't leave Gabriella's face. She took a seat across from Troy as Mary went to grab a water. Mary furrowed her eye brows as she twisted the cap open, "Gabi?"

Gabriella snapped her attention to Mary. "Yeah?" She asked quietly then panicked. "Um, no thanks I'm not thirsty."

Gabriella felt the pink in her face grow when Mary laughed. "Uh, I didn't ask but okay..." She stopped laughing, "I was just gonna ask you why you were so pink."

She just laughed lightly, "I'm just a little hot." She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked at Troy then back at Mary, "Um, I guess."

"Alright," Mary said, still confused. She flicked Troy's ear, "I'll be in my room. See you guys."

"Ow," Troy said quietly as he rubbed his ear. He knew that Mary would ask him what happened later, but he wasn't too concerned with that right now. He was busy studying Gabriella's features. He looked at her and felt that familiar pang of hurt in his chest. He frowned slightly at the thought of Gabriella not being able to remember him.

She stood up, heading for the door. "Gabriella! Wait up," He called. "What's the rush?"

Gabriella stopped at the last step. She turned around to see his blue eyes. Her thoughts stopped and realized that his eyes looked as if they had pain in them. She blinked and spoke quickly, "I just need to go home and rest..." She lied, "My head hurts."

"Does it really? Let me drive you then, or carry you... Anything to make sure you're alright," He told her quickly as he walked closer to her. She sighed, not being able to lie to him, "It feels fine."

The two of them walked back to Troy's house with Gabriella leading. She sat on the porch, "Will you be honest with me please?"

Unsure of what she was about to explain, he just nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

"I mean I get how you might not want to be, but," She sighed. "What else happened? I really don't want another doctor's appointment to let me know instead of you."

He ran a hand through his hair then down the back of his neck, "I, uh. I don't really know."

"Right," Gabriella said. She was obviously upset and frustrated. She sped up and walked home. Troy quickly caught up with her, "Gab-"

She sighed loudly, "Look Troy, I don't know what it is but I know you did something to me."

"How?" He asked surprised that she was getting worked up about it. It almost felt like she was back to the way she was around him. This was the first time she's shown that she's capable of getting angry at him.

Troy stopped her from walking by grabbing her arm, "Wait, what?"

She sighed once more, "Troy. I know something happened other than the crazy nonsense you told me."

"Crazy non-"

Gabriella quickly cut him off, already knowing what he was about to ask. "Using best friends for "experience" and getting one of them pregnant. After that, the same one will get amnesia from a car accident."

Troy looked at her. She was just so upset. It hurt Troy knowing it was because of him, he just wanted to hug her but he knew he shouldn't.

Gabriella continued, "That same girl didn't even know anything about that until now, where she found out about it from her doctor. And you'd think that because she's lacking memories of her friend that the people who "care" about her would tell her things. Instead, they think it's better to hide all the wrong they did just so they could probably start over."

"Gabriella," He cut her off before she could start again. "We did tell you everything. I honestly don't know what you're trying to find out from me."

The silence lingered around them. She was about to get ready to walk off but Troy spoke again.

"You know, you aren't the only one who's hurting."

Gabriella took a deep breath and a tear rolled down slowly, "I don't even know why I blew up." And just like that, she was back to the quiet Gabriella. "It's just..."

She looked down as she spoke, "I can't remember anything about you but I just have this feeling that there was something between us. Or there was something we said or did. I'm sorry."

He shook his head and instinctively wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, don't even worry about it. We'll get with the other two and we'll find out what's missing."

Gabriella looked up as she wiped her tears away with her sleeve. Troy helped her wipe them away with the pads of his thumbs. She closed her eyes as he did so. He smiled softly and leant down to kiss her forehead. Gabriella felt something go through her when he did so. She winced at a pain.

"Whoa?" He said almost in a question as he caught her from falling, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"It's cool, Bubba." She giggled softly.

Troy's eyes went wide with shock, "Bubba?"

"Oh yeah," Gabriella rolled her eyes. "My bad, I meant Troy." She laughed but stopped when he just stared at her.

His eyes still wide, "Chad was... right?"

"Chad?" Gabriella asked with a puzzled expression. Troy mirrored it then decided to test her. He quickly thought of a memory that he hadn't told her yet.

He cleared his throat, "Hey, uh. Remember in seventh grade when Chad had that party? I lost a bet with you guys so I had to dress up as something."

Gabriella laughed, "Yes! How could I forget? You were such a cute little pumpkin, weren't you?" She pinched his cheek with another laugh. They walked together to her house.

Troy smiled with watery eyes. He embraced her into a tight hug, "You're back." He whispered into her hair.

She was confused with what he was saying. She was about to ask what happened but something happened as he lifted her. Troy put her down with she gasped.

"No, no, no." Troy said quickly as he looked at her. "Gabriella, please say you remember me."

"I remember you?" She replied then laughed. "You squeezed my boobs is all."

Troy shook his head and laughed, "I, I can't believe it! You're back!"

"When did I go away?" She asked as they entered her house. She slipped off her shoes and walked to the refrigerator. "Want anything?"

He shook his head and just stared at her. He was amazed at how alive she was again. "Actually I'll-"

A frozen steak fell on her head and she closed her eyes, just standing in front of the freezer. Normally, Troy or anyone who had witnessed that would laugh. But Troy, right now, was scared. He hoped that it didn't effect her memory.

"Gabriella?"

She opened her eyes and put the steak back. She closed the freezer door and turned to him, "You remembered what you did to me?"

Troy stopped in his place and shook his head sadly. He frowned, "You don't remember what happened at Chad's party do you?"

"Should I?" She asked and walked near him. "I'm really sorry, just forget I even asked you about that. Next appointment you don't have to come."

He stuttered, "I-I need to... I-I need to go home."

"What? Why? I said I was sorry, Troy!" She told him as he walked to the door. She walked quickly over to stop him, "What did I do?"

He shook his head, "Nothing..." He gave her a sad, half smile before opening the door. As he stepped out, Gabriella blurted out.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something about you."

Troy stopped and waited for her to continue. She played with the hem of her sleeves. "I feel safest with you, I feel loved... I can barely remember anything about you but for some reason it feels like I haven't forgotten anything."

Gabriella looked up at him when he walked back to her. "Don't laugh okay?"

Troy nodded and they walked to the couch. When they both took their seats, they turned to face each other. "I've been having dreams... And I'm not really sure if I've dreamt them before or if they aren't dreams but they seem familiar."

He stayed silent, letting her speak. She continued, "You promised not to laugh okay? 'Cause I'm not sure if these are dreams, and if they are, this will be quite embarrassing." He smiled at her with a light laugh, "Don't worry."

"Okay," She nodded. "Well, I've been dreaming about you."

Troy's face just turned to an expression of shock, "Me?"

She blushed, "Yeah. I dream about us walking on the beach together, holding hands in a park, eating ice cream at a carnival... It's just a bunch of things that make me think we were a couple." Gabriella's voice softened, "A couple that was in love."

He couldn't help but smile at what she said. She blushed more, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

Troy could only give her a smile. She continued, "I mean, I even dreamt about us kissing. Every time I dream about you, Troy, I feel whole again. But once I wake up, I feel empty and I can't remember a thing."

She stared at her hands, "I just wanted to know if we were in love. If there really was something between us or if we just never gave it a try because of 'Fantastic 4'. Because I know you said we had this big fight... What if..."

"What if what?" Troy asked with his eyebrows furrowed. He turned more into her as he listened intently.

"I'm not sure, but I know that it had something to do with us and how this happened." She said but noticed the change in his expression. "No!" She exclaimed quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, it's just I can remember a little of what happened then. Just like a glimpse of the room, Chad's tears, you screaming with Taylor... But not the whole thing."

Troy nodded then wrapped his arms around her unexpectedly. She shook off the feeling of surprise and hugged him. She closed her eyes breathed him in. She rest her head on his chest and he asked quietly. "Do you wanna go to dinner or something on Friday?"

She could feel his heart beating quickly and nodded, "I'd love to."

"A date right?" He asked nervously. He couldn't believe that he just asked her like that. He smiled with relief when she nodded. He let go her and quickly regret it.

**Not much but I hope you enjoyed it!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 15**

_She stared at her hands, "I just wanted to know if we were in love. If there really was something between us or if we just never gave it a try because of 'Fantastic 4'. Because I know you said we had this big fight... What if..."_

_"What if what?" Troy asked with his eyebrows furrowed. He turned more into her as he listened intently._

_"I'm not sure, but I know that it had something to do with us and how this happened." She said but noticed the change in his expression. "No!" She exclaimed quickly. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty, it's just I can remember a little of what happened then. Just like a glimpse of the room, Chad's tears, you screaming with Taylor... But not the whole thing."_

_Troy nodded then wrapped his arms around her unexpectedly. She shook off the feeling of surprise and hugged him. She closed her eyes breathed him in. She rest her head on his chest and he asked quietly. "Do you wanna go to dinner or something on Friday?"_

_She could feel his heart beating quickly and nodded, "I'd love to."_

_"A date right?" He asked nervously. He couldn't believe that he just asked her like that. He smiled with relief when she nodded. He let go her and quickly regret it._

The next day, Gabriella was at her locker gathering her books. She smiled at Troy and he smiled back. "Date right?" He yelled over the loudness.

Gabriella hesitated before answering, "Look, Troy..."

The bell rang before she could continue. He stared at where she was with a confused expression. He waited there for a few seconds just thinking. Sharpay found him and giggled to catch his attention. It didn't work so she walked up and hugged his arm.

"Hey Troy," She said flirtatiously. "We haven't talked in a while." Sharpay smiled at him while running her finger down his muscles.

Troy nodded, "Yeah..."

She looked at him then at her nails. She smiled, freshly manicured. "So, you wanna have lunch with me today?"

Troy stopped walking, "Actually I'm gonna eat with Gabriella."

"Who?"

"Gabriella," He said with a roll of his eyes. "I'll catch you later."

She glared at him and stormed away. Her heels clicked all down the hall. "I will get you Bolton," She whispered as she turned around to watch him.

Lunch time came and Troy was ready to walk to Gabriella's locker. He saw her talking to Daryl, he stopped to watch them.

Sharpay looked at them and back at Troy. She smiled, "He said he's planning on asking her out. I hope you don't mind."

"Actually-"

"Good!" She smiled then watched them. Sharpay pretended to speak for them, she did Daryl's voice. "Are you busy Friday?"

Gabriella shook her head "no" so Sharpay continued, "Cool, how's seven sound?" She said it with her "Deep" voice then looked at Troy.

"Golly gee, Dare! Sounds great," Sharpay said before mocking Gabriella's laugh. Troy's eyebrows were furrowed the whole time.

Daryl rested his hand on the side of her locker. Sharpay continued her voiceovers, "You aren't seeing anyone are you?"

"No," She squeaked for Gabriella. "Totally free?" Sharpay said for Daryl.

"Totally free!" She exclaimed happily when Gabriella lifted her arms with a laugh.

Troy's fists clenched tight when he saw Daryl inch closer to her. He closed them tighter when he heard him say his name.

"...not even worth it," He heard Gabriella say to him. Daryl nodded.

Sharpay sneaked a glance at Troy then smirked to herself.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was talking to Daryl.

"So I heard you got invited to that smart..thing?" Daryl asked as he leaned against her locker.

Gabriella was confused, "Oh?"

"Win it for me?" He grinned and she laughed.

"We'll see!" She threw her arms up and grinned at him.

Daryl inched closer to her and looked at her, "Do you think others are even gonna _try_?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Troy snap his attention towards them more. Gabriella scoffed, "They shouldn't, it's not even worth it. I'll totally win."

"Wow," Daryl smiled. "Let me know how that goes! I better see you later, Troy's waiting."

Gabriella nodded, "See you." She turned to the direction Troy usually walks in to meet her. Instead of a smiling Troy she see's Troy hugging Sharpay.

She furrowed her eye brows, "Troy?"

Her head started to hurt from seeing them together. She tried to shrug it off as he walked her way.

Sharpay had Troy in a tight embrace. She saw Gabriella furrow her eye brows.

"I'll see you later," Troy said. "Thanks for giving me a heads up."

Sharpay smiled and fixed her lipgloss when Gabriella opened her eyes again, "Anytime Troy."

When he looked at Gabriella, he saw her resting against the locker with her eyes closed. She was taking deep breaths.

"Hey," Troy called her quietly. "Friday's no good. No more "date" or whatever," He said with quotes.

"Why?" She asked, "Did I do something?"

Troy looked at her then at the ground, "Look, it's just off okay?"

She nodded and crossed her arms as she stared at his shoes. "I don't wanna push it," She said quietly. "But can we hang out at least?"

"That's pushing it," He said before turning around. She gasped when her head started to hurt again. He quickly turned around, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She whispered as she took another deep breath. "Can we... hang out?"

Troy sighed, "Gabi, it's not working out. I know you said you feel all these things when we're together, but I think it's just because you wanna remember and that's the only thing you can think of."

Gabriella looked up, still crossing her arms. "Excuse me?"

"You know what was missing?" He said, "You liked Daryl and chickened out. Our plan was ruined, but it's okay now since you have Daryl and I get Shar. Those dreams were just you remembering whatever we did when we were pretending to be together," He lied.

Gabriella bit her lip, "But our date-"

"Is over," He said sternly. "I hope your.. head gets better." Troy shrugged before walking away.

She walked to the cafeteria to find Troy already sitting with Sharpay. He slung his arm over her shoulder. Gabriella pressed her lips together as she walked near them and towards Taylor and Chad.

Taylor wrinkled her eye brows, "What's up with Troy?"

Gabriella just shrugged and played with her food. Taylor gave Chad a look and he nodded. He walked over to Troy and motioned for him to come over.

Troy put his finger up and walked to Chad, "What's up man?"

"What's up with _you_ man?" Chad asked, "I thought you and Gabs were gonna go out on Friday." They walked away into the hallway.

Troy shrugged as he opened his coke can, "It's cancelled."

"But I thought she remembered you but-"

"Yeah, yeah. I kissed her forehead, she remembered, so what. It was just a coincidence," He said before taking a sip. He swallowed, "Maybe you should ask her what's up."

With that, Troy left. Chad just stood there, shocked that his friend was even doing this. If he only knew...

**X**

It's been a week since Gabriella's talked to Troy. He hasn't been with Sharpay since that one day everything happened, but he still hasn't been with Gabriella. The two can't even look at each other. Both are hurt and the only ones who can help are themselves. But Taylor and Chad think differently.

"Tay, I think we should tell them."

She sighed, "I told you that earlier."

He sighed to mock her, "Well I say we do it now."

The two were in Taylor's room, just talking. The four of them haven't hung out since the fight. Before they knew it, they'd probably have separate lives and not know anything about each other.

"I wish we just gave you guys a chance to explain," She frowned. "It's all my fault..."

Chad stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She sat in her seat just resting her head on his arms.

"It's not your fault, Tay. If anything, we all did something to mess this up." He told her, "That's why we needa fix it."

**Hope you likes! This was boring, but... ehh. yeah. I know I lost some readers and reviewers, but I hope you come back! :) Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 16**

**Check out my new story **The List** please! :) It's a Troyella of cooourse!**

* * *

_"I wish we just gave you guys a chance to explain," She frowned. "It's all my fault..."_

_Chad stood up quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She sat in her seat just resting her head on his arms._

_"It's not your fault, Tay. If anything, we all did something to mess this up." He told her, "That's why we needa fix it."_

Taylor and Chad were eating ice cream together at the parlor near their house. It has been nearly two weeks since they've all hung out together. Taylor played with the sprinkles, "You think they'll talk to each other?"

"Tay," Chad sighed. "If it were up to me, they'd already be together by now."

She smiled and took a spoonful and placed it in her mouth. "Me too."

Taylor looked at Chad gratefully, "I'm really glad I have you."

"I'm really glad I have you, too." He smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Chad smiled into the kiss before letting go. Taylor sighed happily as she went back into her seat.

They looked out the window and spotted Troy. "Let's tell him," Taylor said.

Chad nodded in agreement as they motioned for Troy to come in and sit with them.

He walked hesitantly inside the parlor. He took a seat next to Taylor, "Hey guys."

"It's been a really long time since all of us have been together," Taylor stated sadly as she played with the napkin. Chad looked down as he nodded.

Troy looked around uncomfortably, "Yeah... Look, if this is all you wanted to say I'm gonna leave."

Taylor bit her lip as Chad tried to make him stay, "Troy, wait!"

Troy stopped in his tracks as he waited for Chad to speak. "Can you sit down please?"

"Fine," Troy mumbled as he took his seat once more. "If this is about Shar or Gabi, I'm not listening alright? She can apologize to me."

Taylor furrowed her eyebrows, "Apologize for what, Troy?"

He just crossed his arms, still stubborn.

She shook her head at him and continued. She put her ice cream down, "For what?" She asked again, "For not being able to remember what happened? For talking to a guy?"

Troy shook his head, "It's not just that."

"Oh I know what it was," She said with a harsh tone. "She should apologize for you listening to Sharpay."

Chad put his hand on Taylor's to calm her down. He spoke with a softer tone, though Troy's back continued to face them.

"Look, Troy... You love Gabi?" He asked him and there was no answer. Chad sighed, "If you love her, go through with whatever you planned before. At least talk to her," he reasoned.

Troy shook his head, "I'm hurt, alright? Give me time."

"You don't think she's hurting too, Troy?" Chad asked him. He shook his head with disappointment. "She's outside."

Gabriella was seen walking outside. Taylor smiled sadly as she saw Gabriella hug herself. The breeze blew hard on her as she walked home by herself.

Troy saw her and frowned. He kept his head down, "I'll see you guys later."

Taylor and Chad sat in the booth silently. They watched out the window to see if he was going to talk to her.

He avoided her and walked around. The two frowned. Chad sighed and stood up. Taylor looked outside one more time before walking out.

Chad took his jacket off before placing it on Taylor. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll never do that to you."

She nodded into his chest and smiled, "I know."

* * *

Troy slowed down and waited for Gabriella to catch up with him. She turned the corner and his heart started beat quicker. He decided that right now it wasn't the time to-

"Troy?"

Troy lifted his head up slowly and turned around. "H-Hey Gabi."

She smiled softly at him, "Long time no see."

From behind, Taylor and Chad saw the two walk together. They smiled and slowed their pace to give them room.

"Yeah," He said awkwardly. Troy rubbed the back of his neck, "Look..."

Gabriella pressed her lips together and nodded slowly, "You don't wanna talk to me." She finished for him, "I get it."

"No, it's just-"

She shook her head, "It's cool, I'll just see you around I guess." She continued to hug herself in the cold breeze.

Troy closed his eyes and sighed, "Gabi wait!"

Gabriella shivered, "Yes?"

"H-Here," Troy said as he looked around. "You're cold."

Gabriella smiled at him and gratefully took it, "Thank you. I'll give it to you before I reach my house."

Troy smiled as the awkwardness soothed away, "No, you keep it."

"Really?" She looked up at him and he nodded.

Troy walked next to her with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans, "Maybe you can give it back to me tomorrow and we can explain ourselves."

She wrinkled her eye brows and turned to him but he anticipated her question, "We can finish that date we never started."

"I'd love that," She smiled and they walked to their houses in a comfortable silence.

Troy smiled at her and walked to her side. He stopped which caused her to stop as well. She turned to her side and tilted her head in a questioning manner, "What's wrong?"

His smile was no longer there, "Can we explain ourselves right now?"

She shook her head, "Can we explain inside?"

Troy laughed at her then immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Just walk with me."

"What?" Gabriella asked as they took steps together.

"You're not as cold are you?"

She smiled in his arms, "Definitely not." They walked up her steps and Troy smiled to finally be over. It almost felt like coming back home from camp. He just missed it.

She sat on the couch and went into a ball making Troy smile. He took a seat next to her and motioned her to come close to him.

Neither of them had expected it to be so easy to feel comfortable with each other. They didn't regret it, they were very thankful for it.

"I'm sorry." They both blurted out simultaneously. Gabriella was about to sit up in shock but Troy's grip was too tight. She giggled softly and instead snuggled closer to him.

He smiled down at her then turned serious again, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have listened to Sharpay. I love you and that's all that should have mattered."

"I'm sorry too, Troy." This time Gabriella was able to sit up, "I just wish I-"

She turned to him as a smile creeped up to her face, "You love me?"

"Well..." Troy felt his face go red as he looked down. "Well I," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes."

She grinned at him, "No wonder it was so easy to get back to normal for us!" She smiled and hugged him once more, "Oh I love you too Troy!"

Troy grinned back at her and kissed her. She kissed him back with all the passion she had in her. They didn't hold their emotions any longer. She quickly let her hands roam freely in his hair as he let his hands slide down her back. She giggled when he rolled her over as they continued kissing. He looked down at her and smiled into the kiss, not wanting to ever break their lips from touching.

She sat up with Troy. Once her lips gained feeling again, her head didn't. She quickly gasped in pain, like she normally did, and closed her eyes. Troy shook his head, "No, no no! Gabriella, not again please."

This time her eyes didn't open and Troy panicked. He ran around the house dialed 911. He quickly called everyone and met them at the hospital where they all waited.

Troy ran held Gabriella in his arms as he waited for the ambulance, "Gabriella," He whispered. "If you can hear me, I love you. I always will, please don't leave me."

As if on cue, they ran through the door. Everyone rushed to the hospital as quickly as they could.

Troy stayed in the hallway while everyone else stayed in the waiting room. Taylor and Chad walked into the hallway to talk to Troy.

Chad looked at him and spoke softly, "Hey man."

Troy stared at the tiles the couple spoke to him.

"She'll be fine, Troy." Taylor assured him by placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at them with red eyes, "I shouldn't have kissed her."

Taylor furrowed her eye brows, "Don't say that."

"She wanted you to kiss her," Chad said. "If anything, that makes her remember, right?"

Troy didn't nod or anything. He looked back down and stared at the tile again. "I hope she's okay."

Taylor grabbed his hand, "Don't worry, that only makes things worse."

He sighed and both Taylor and Chad sat down on the ground next to him. They all waited patiently as they could for the doctor to come out and say she was okay.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! Check out my new story **The List** featuring the lovely Troyella! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Fantastic 4 No More?**

**Chapter 17**

Thanks for the reviews! :) And thanks for checking out **The List**! Enjoy!

* * *

_Beeep._

_Beeep._

_Beeep._

Gabriella stirred. She gasped for air and snapped her eyes open. She looked around the room slowly and felt her eyes close back again. Her eye lids fluttered open as they lazily looked up at her mom.

"Gabriella!" She cried, "My baby!"

Gina ran to the bed and her tears fell, "Oh Gabi, how are you feeling?"

She sighed and inhaled deeply, "I forgot to feed Bunny."

Gina's face scrunched up with puzzlement. "What?"

Troy's head snapped up as he, Taylor, and Chad watched her. The three were sitting on the ground with their backs to the wall. Taylor was resting on Chad's shoulder. To the left of them was Samantha and Bryan. In the corner were the three girls: Kimi, Mary, Casey. The Kelly Danforth and Michelle Bolton sat in the chairs while Jack and Todd sat on their arm rests.

The McKessie couple sat on the flat surface near the painting on the wall. Ben walked slowly to his daughter.

The room was compacted with the four families, huddling together to support their friend.

"Hey, Gabi." Ben frowned and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Gabriella was unaware of everyone's presence. She closed her eyes as her father kissed her forehead.

Gina and Ben sat on either side of Gabriella. Bry stood up and looked at his little sister. He frowned slightly and grabbed Samantha's hand for comfort.

"You have a bad dream Gabs?" Samantha asked her sister-in-law with concern. They were talking with soft voices.

Gabriella hesitated before nodding and told her family, "I had a fight with Chad, Tay, and Troy." Gabriella frowned.

She smiled sympathetically at Gabriella before they took their seat again, "It's okay now. Don't worry about it." Gabriella nodded as she finally scanned the room and noticed the others were in there. She smiled brightly at them as best as she could.

"Hey guys," She laughed lightly. "How's it going?"

Troy didn't smile but the rest of them did. They all took turns greeting her and saying how much they were worried. It was finally Troy's turn and they waited for him to say something.

Troy didn't even stand up let alone smile at her. Gabriella played with one of her curls and looked at him again.

Everyone knew that Troy took it the hardest. Especially since she didn't remember him from the first accident, they understood that they shouldn't pressure him to do anything he didn't feel like he should do. Chad wrapped his arm around Taylor from their seat on the ground. He rubbed her arm and gave her a kiss.

Gabriella noticed and looked at everyone with a grateful smile, "Thank you guys for coming."

They all mumbled "no problem"and things like that. Gabriella smiled and nodded and asked them all, "Would it be alright if I had a moment alone with them?"

She motioned to Troy, Taylor, and Chad as the family members nodded.

As a family each one said their goodbyes to Gabriella. They would reach in to give her a kiss and leave before telling her they'd see her later. Each time she'd smile and thank them.

Earlier, the doctor had stopped by to tell everyone she was fine. She told them that they weren't sure if she still had her memory loss or if anything had gotten better or worse. Everyone was curious. They wanted to know. But for now, they wouldn't find out until the next time they see her for she didn't show any signs to them.

When they all exited the room, Gabriella sighed. The small smile on her face faded and she looked at her three friends. Troy refused to make eye contact with her, leaving Gabriella confused. She chose to simply shrug it off and speak to them.

"So..." She started off shakily. "How's everyone doing?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, "We should be asking _you_ that question." She paused, "You feeling okay?"

"Okay as can be," She smiled softly. "I feel like I haven't talked to you guys in a long time though," She sighed.

Taylor and Chad nodded in agreement. Troy continued to avoid Gabriella's gaze. She shook it off once more. Chad spoke, "We sort of haven't."

Gabriella looked down at her hands and played with her fingers, "Tay, can you feed Bunny for me?"

"Sure," Taylor said then furrowed her eye brows. "Is that bugging you or something?"

She nodded at her friend, still looking down. "I don't know why, but that's all I can think about..." She laughed, "Well not really."

They joined her in laughter and she looked up. She quickly stopped smiling and snapped, "What the hell, Troy?"

Troy turned to face her as he sat there shock. Taylor and Chad remained silent as they waited for to saying something.

She glared, "Really Troy, what's wrong? If this is about the fight, I'm sorry okay?"

She calmed down, "I'm sorry to all of you." Gabriella smiled at the couple, "But I'm not sorry it worked out for you two."

Troy just sat there, trying to process what just happened in his mind. Chad raised his eye brows, "So you remember what happened?"

Gabriella nodded, "Why wouldn't I?" She continued before anyone could get their word in, "If it makes you happy, I'll try my best to not love you like that anymore." She directed her last statement to Troy and he felt his heart swell.

He told her barely over a whisper, "That doesn't make me happy at all."

Taylor bit her lip and stood up. She awkwardly stood next to Chad who had grabbed her hand, "We'll just leave you two alone..."

Gabriella stopped them by putting her hand up, "What do you mean?" She put her hand down and stared at Troy. He looked up at her and spoke as Taylor and Chad took a seat.

"I love you," He said, his voice clear as he meant every word. That made Gabriella's heart beat faster, causing the monitor to beep quicker. Chad smirked and Taylor raised an eye brow with an amused expression.

Gabriella tried her best to make hide the smile, "You do?"

Troy smiled at her as he walked up, "I do."

"You may now kiss the bride," Chad announced and Taylor hit his arm with a laugh.

Troy looked at them before looking back at Gabriella. She smiled as he took a seat next to her. His blue eyes stared into her brown ones with as much love as he had. She flickered her eyes from his to his lips. Her smile became softer and he leaned down to her lips.

His lips gently touched hers as she instinctively ran her hand in his hair. With eyes closed and lips touching, they managed to tell each other how much love they had for one another. All their emotion being spilled into the kiss. He smiled into the kiss and let go.

She smiled back but it quickly faded away, "What about Shar?"

He simply stated, "I don't love her. I should have realized it sooner."

Gabriela scoffed, "You're telling me."

Troy rolled his eyes and sighed, "You don't know how hurt I was when you couldn't remember me. I wanted to hear you call me 'Bubba' so badly." He groaned, "And to find out that you loved me right before this happened? You killed me, Gabs."

She laughed, "Well, _Bubba_, serves you right. Next time I'm about to tell you I love you, you better listen."

"Of course," He said and tucked one of her hairs behind her ear.

* * *

"Bubba!" She called and rolled her eyes, "Troy?"

He ran downstairs, "Oh, why hello there." He kissed her on the lips and twirled her into a dance.

Gabriella giggled, "You're crazy." She stopped dancing and turned around, "They're here already and the movie's already playing."

He nodded and slung his arm over her shoulder as they walked together to the couch. The smell of popcorn filled the air as they entered the room.

Troy took his arm off of her and pounded a fist with Chad then hugged Taylor. Gabriella hugged the couple after her boyfriend did and took her seat.

Taylor snuggled under Chad's arm as Gabriella did the same. Both felt snug next to their boyfriends.

The four of them waited as the movie started to play. Though they watched this movie numerous times, they knew they would never get tired of watching it.

It had been four years since Gabriella's last trip to the hospital and everyone was on Troy's couch. They got ready to continue their newly made tradition.

Four years later.

Four friends.

Four hearts turned into one love they'd all share forever.

They each had their own little smile as the title came up on the television screen.

_Fantastic Four._

* * *

**I know I could have ended this better. But I knew it would've dragged on so I might as well just end it here?**

**Thanks for all those who stuck with this! I know it took me forever to update, but cheers to you! Hope you read my other story! **The List** it's a Troyella :)**


End file.
